


Nightmares and Wayward Sons

by Anonymouslyyours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslyyours/pseuds/Anonymouslyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has never been easy for you. It normally goes from bad to worse. But can two brothers, an angel, and a prophet maybe she'd light on your situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything I Had Left

   After getting back to the police station, after talking to the two hottest FBI agents ever about some occult murders in town, and after having the best cup of joe ever brewed I took my time driving home. Sun roof open, wind gently knotting my hair, life was alright. My baby didn’t purr like a kitten, my pick up roared like a lion. Everything was more then okay as I pulled into my driveway. Harry, the man who took me in after my parents died, was surely inside, nursing a beer and figuring out dinner.

    I walked up to my house, bobbing my head to some annoying -albeit catchy- pop song that was playing on the radio earlier. I opened the door, calling for my German Shepard, Hunter, but getting no reply. Looking down the hallway to the left had me frozen where I stood.

    Blood.

    Blood everywhere. Chunks of goo and what seemed to be dismembered arms and legs scattered around, some missing digits, some almost too disfigured to tell. _**Pulse.**_ My body throbbed with a force almost powerful enough to bring me to my knees. It wasn’t a pain persay, but it was as if the world pulsed with me. In the dining room directly at the end of the hallway three figures stood leaning over what looked to be a dead animal. “Maybe the house was broken into by those cult kids,” I silently prayed. I could take on a couple kids.

   “Keep telling yourself that, idiot.” My subconscious replied. All the sudden, one of the people shifted their body, revealing his face.

    His. Face. Long, dirty blond hair slicked back by blood, his green eyes glazed over. Blood trickled over his cracked lips and down the stubble of his jaw, looking more like a Halloween prop than a once breathing person. A once breathing person who was the only “family” I had left.

    A scream tore through my lungs and ripped out of my throat. My front door slammed shut behind me and the door nob wouldn’t budge. Three familiar faces with unfamiliar eyes whipped around at the sound.

    “Shit, shit, shit!” I muttered, then stopped, confused. Molly, Jack, and Elsy: the neighbor’s kids from next door. Molly was an over achieving AP student expected to leave for Yale in the fall, while Jack was the quarterback for the local high school football team. Elsy was attending Cedar Oaks academy. She was six years old.

    Their faces were easy enough to recognize. But their eyes were black. My brain was telling me that something was wrong. _**Pulse**_. But my body wouldn’t allow me to leave. Even when they started making their way towards me. _**Pulse**_. I was beginning to feel like a nuclear reactor, about to blow. _**Pulse**_.

    All of the sudden, the back door was kicked in and I just stood there staring, fists clenched. Two massive bodies burst through the door, capturing the attention of the monsters.

    The FBI agents.

   “Leave! Get out and go!” I called to them. No one else needed to die today.

   “We’re here to help you!” The taller of the two called back just as little Elsy jumped at him, almost overpowering him. He fought her off, but just barely as she was obviously stronger then her six year old frame let on.

   “There’s something wrong with them! Leave now!” I yelled as I dodged jack, just barely, with reflexes I never knew I possessed. The shorter one was fighting Molly -all ninety pounds of her- but she looked like she might just get the best of him. Then I counted.

   “One… Two…”

   “Three,” I heard from behind me before I was smashed to the ground right next to what could have been an intestine. Jack was on top of me, hands coming down and crushing my windpipe. I thrashed against him but it was no use; he was obviously stronger then me. My vision started blurring as I searched, gagging, for the agents. In the corner of my eye I saw them fighting their way towards me but the girls were holding them off. At this rate I was going to die. _**Pulse**_. _**Pulse**_. Thump. Thump. The pulses began to time themselves with my heartbeat.

   “go!” I rasped looking towards the men. My voice was lost in the commotion. “Leave now!” I managed a little louder. Above me, Jack was laughing maniacally, black ooze leaking from his mouth. “TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND GO!” I yelled with everything I had left. _**pulse**_. _**Pulse**_. _**Pulse**_. Silence. Everyone was staring at me.

   “Shit,” Jack shouted. Pulse. I let go.

 

   “Wake up. Come on dammit. Sam! Get some water!” My eyes fluttered open just long enough to see candy apple green eyes staring into my (y/e/c) eyes. There was blood on his lip and a cut on his cheek, bringing me back to reality. “You are awake,” he sighed in relief. “Sam! She’s alive!” The agent scooped me up in his arms as if I weighed no more then a loaf of bread. “I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he assured me as he started walking.

   “You didn’t leave.” My throat was scratchy and dry, but I opened my eyes again to see his lips twitch into a smirk.

   “I rarely ever listen, Princess.” Blackness engulfed me once again as he carried me over the threshold and into the unknown.


	2. The wheel in the sky keeps on turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the back of a car, sprawled out on a leather bench seat. Memories flash in your head, but questions dance to the forefront. Where are you? How did you get here? And who is the man with green eyes driving the car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.:)let me know what you guys think.;)

    I woke up when the sky was getting dark, the sun almost completely set. I was laying down on the leather bench seat in the back of a car. It's smelled distinctly male. Not in a b-o and fart sense but a leather and body wash sense.

    I lifted my head up slightly, taking note that someone had covered me in a worn leather jacket. I hugged it tight to my chest as I peered into the rear view mirror and green eyes bore into my (y/e/c) ones.

   "You're awake," he noticed. Crinkles by his eyes told me he was smiling.

   "Déjà vu," I countered sharply, trying to take in my surroundings. Green eyes and some other man, roughly the size of a male moose sat in the front seat.

   "Spunk, I like it." His eyes seemed to sparkle. We were traveling on an old country road with fields on either side. My mind said jump and run, but my heart instantly recognized the interior of the car, and my body took root.

   "You're lucky you have a kick ass car. '67 impala, original interior." Green Eyes stomped on the breaks and Tall Guy cussed vehemently.

   "Dean, what the hell?" He finally turned his face enough for me to recognize him, though the hair should have set me off immediately. I was in back of the two FBI agents' car.

   "How did you know that just by the interior?" Green Eyes swung around to look at me.

   "Besides this being pretty much my dream car? I know my way around the car. I could tell just by listening to her purr." I smirked at his bewildered expression. "What?!" I half laughed. Green Eyes- I mean Dean- just turned around and continued driving while Still Unnamed Tall Guy went back to doing what he was doing.

 

    A couple hours later we arrived at a pretty run down looking motel and Green Eyes hopped out to go get rooms.

   "We aren't the bad guys, you know. And we aren't kidnappers or rapists."

   "That's something only kidnappers or rapists would say," I chided. He knew I was kidding by the smile I gave him. "Seriously? I know. I would have ran a long time ago."

   "But we aren't FBI Agents either." His face grew serious.

   "Then what are you?" I asked a bit nervously, biting my lower lip.

   "We're hunters. We dedicate our lives to killing things like the ones that attacked you and your dad. We are the good guys." I covered myself with the leather jacket, finding comfort in the tough material and smell. "I'm really sorry-"

   "He wasn't my dad. My dad died years ago. That man was the closest thing I had to family." A tear streamed town my face as flashbacks flicked across my mind. Harry, teaching me to drive a car. Harry, waking me up or cooking with me. Harry, becoming the meal.

   "I know how you feel. Not many people do, but me and my brother Dean do. We'll protect you, I promise." The look in those puppy eyes of his made me believe he meant it.

   "What's your name? I've kind of been calling you Tall Guy in my head." I blushed slightly as he chuckled.

   "My name is Sam, Sam Winchester. And my brother is Dean." His smile was sincere and charming, and bright like the summer day sun.

   "My name is still (y/n)."

   "Good. It's a great name." I smiled and looked away just in time to see Dean open the driver side door to the impala.

   "I got two rooms. Thought you might like some space and privacy." I nodded, by eyes still captivated by how handsome he was. Squared off jaw, five o clock shadow, impressive build and gruffy low voice. He was more like Fireball Whiskey. Burned, but he made me feel good, alive. It took me a minute to register that he was waiting for me to respond, so I shook my head. Smoooooth. "Oooookay. Sam, you search her room, clear it. Take her bag. I'll do ours."

   "Bag? Oh, crap. I forgot!"

   "Luckily we didn't. While you were getting some beauty sleep, I ransacked your room and grabbed some clothes and stuff," Dean replied. I was dumbstruck by his thoughtfulness. I couldn't say anything again, so I just shook my head. The thought of him rummaging through my underwear drawer set my face ablaze. Dean softly shut the door as Sam got out after telling me to wait for them.

   "Great, she'll talk to you, but not me," I heard Dean complain.

   "Dude, she's in shock. You're just intimidating looking."

   "You're the size of a moose and I'm intimidating?" I couldn't help but laugh at them going back and forth.

    Once alone with myself everything finally sank in. My life that i just finished piecing back together was shattered again. Harry was gone. My dog, Hunter? He was either gone or alone. Just like me. My heart ached for my losseses as I heard faint scratching behind me.

    Panic consumed me, images if the days' horrors washing over me. I looked around and searched for an object I could use as a weapon, hoping I could guard myself until the boys came back. The passenger door opened as I clung to the leather jacket, yelling on the top of my lungs as Dean's face popped into the car.

   "(Y/n), what's wrong?" He looked cool and collected, but his voice was laced with concern.

   "Scratching. I heard scratching and I couldn't find a weapon and you were gone and-" tears streamed down my face.

   "Scratching?" His face looked puzzled before he registered the noise. "OH! Dammit! Sam! We forgot to let the dog out!" Dean yelled.

   "Who, who who who?" Sam called back, clearly amused. I didn't even catch the song reference, my mind still not working right.

   "Huh?" I sniffed. Then a mass of fur and brown tackled me but instead of panicking, I hugged it tight. "Hunter!" I cried into his fur. "I thought I lost you too, pal." Hunter pulled away to reign kisses all over my face.

   "We grabbed him. Couldn't leave the thing locked in a bathroom. We also got his food and water." Dean smiled as Hunter turned to kiss him too. He ran his fingers through the dogs long, thick hair. "I hate dogs, but you're alright."

   "Thank you, Dean. For everything. How can I repay you?"

   "Do you know how to cook a pie?" I giggled.

   "You bake a pie."

   "So do you know how to cook a pie?"

 

    Dean and I made a deal that once we got to wherever we were going I'd 'cook' him a pie. He even checked for cleanliness before leaving me and Hunter to clean up. The hotel normally didn't allow pets. But they made an exception this time and I couldn't help but shake the suspicion that Dean threatened the owner in some way. The thought had me smiling as I pulled on an old shirt and laid down with Hunter. What did they want form me? Surely they could have just left me. I asked myself there questions repeatedly as I drifted off into a sea of unconsciousness.

 

    Blood. Demons with black eyes in soulless faces surrounded me, yelling in my ears, profanity and threats oozing from their mouths like sludge. I tried yelling, but their sound blocked mine. The louder I yelled, the louder they yelled. Arms enveloped me. And I thought, "this is how I'm going to die."

   "Wake up, dammit!" A gruffy voice yelled, pulling me out of my nightmare and away from the demons that would haunt me for a while after consciousness. I woke up and sat bolt right, a shadowed face almost making me scream again. "It's me. It's okay. It's just me, Dean." He held his hands up and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness his features stood out beautifully, illuminated only by the little crack of light allowed in by the crappy curtains.

    I lunged at him, Wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me almost immediately, his face in my hair. "I've got you. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again, I promise."

   "I'm sorry," I sobbed, trying to control my breathing.

   "There's no need to be sorry. Cry. I'll hold you." Hunter laid against us as I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, yet I was still afraid to sleep. Dean stood up, and instantly I missed the sensation of human contact, something I'm not used to feeling.

   "Dean, wait!" I called to his back as he started making his way towards the door.

   "What is it, princess?" He whipped around to look at me again and it felt as if he were actually looking into me, his green eyes almost silver in the moon light.

   "I don't want to sleep."

   "But you need your rest. You went through an ass load today-"

   "Which is why I can't."

   "How about I break you a deal: I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?"

   "Sounds fair," I agreed, easing myself back into my bed as he lowered himself into a chair a couple feet away. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch him; a fact that gave me great relief. He started humming a song, eyes focusing on some point above my head. It took me only a few seconds to realize he was humming Wheel in the Sky by journey, and I thought about how this song must really hit home for Dean. They must travel a lot, but I didn't get to think a lot as I drifted back into sleep.

 

    I sat up, panting heavily at the Image of body parts scattered all over. The bed shifted and strong arms wrapped around me and I leaned into them, allowing the arms to block out the images.

   "I'm right here," Dean whispered, sending chills down my spine. But not in a bad way. My hands reached for his, just resting on top.

   "You're real. You're here," I repeated.

   "Damn right I'm real," he laughed.

   "You're also in my bed."

   "That's also true," he conceded, starting to move his arms but I caught them.

   "I never said I wanted you to leave." I looked up at him.

   "I just assumed-"

   "Well stop assuming and hold me." My breath caught in my throat as Dean's arms wrapped around my waist, laying us down and tucking me close to his chest. His heart beat was loud and steady, his arms strong and protective.

   "A girl could get used to this, Winchester," I joked into his arm.

   "Go to sleep," he mock ordered. And I did.

 

   I woke up around nine when I heard same enter the room quietly. Pretending I was asleep still, I eavesdropped.

Sam: dude, you never came back- Dean: shut up. She's actually sleeping.

Sam: I can see that. You just thought to crawl into her bed and spoon?

Dean: my legs aren't bent, so I'm not a spoon. If anything I'm a knife, dumbass.

Sam: what ever dork. You never cuddle.

Dean: she was having nightmares.

Sam: you do too. I don't sneak into your bed.

Dean: bitch.

Sam: jerk.

Sam: exeunt.


	3. The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, chasing back horrific images to find hottie Dean Winchester in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters down.:) I've realized my theme song while writing this is Young Volcanoes, by Fall Out Boy. If you just ever get the chance, you should listen to it. Sorry if there are typos, doing this on mobile SUCKS. But enjoy.:)

    I turned over in Dean's arms, cuddling closer to him. He flexed his arms around me, tightening his grip. Even in the morning he smelled good. How is that possible?

   "can I be the knife now?" I joked.

   "I suppose. You are straight," he countered.

   "Very." We both broke out into laughter. "You didn't have a nightmare last night, did you?"

   "No, I think i was so busy being  worried about you I forgot to have nightmares."

   "I'm so selfish. I'm sorry. Did you sleep at all?" He pulled me closer, his breathe moving my hair. 

   "Like a baby." I think he saw the doubt in my eyes though. "Scout's honor." It was my turn to laugh.

   "Like hell you were a boy scout."

   "True. Nerds, all of them."

   "Hey! What's wrong with nerds?"

   "Well, while I enjoy someone being able to pull good movie references out of thin air, i don't want some dork showing me his 'compass'." He made air quotes around the word compass.

   "Cocky, aren't we?" 

   "Call it overly cautious. Boys who go to scout camp never return the same. Don't you watch the news?" I roll my eyes, laughing as I sit up and shimmy down the bed. "Where are you going?" He was now sitting up, and looking at him, I can't believe I had all that in my bed. 

   "I need a shower, duh. And so do you!" I pinched my nose, and he scoffed at me. But as I began making my way towards the dresser, my stomach growled. 

   "And food, obviously." He smirked. "I'm on it, Princess." He got up out of bed. "Do you want me to shower with you? Because I'd be more then willing to watch your back..." He wagged his eye brows and smirked, showing off his dimple. I threw a pillow at him, faking insult.

   "out with thee, scoundrel!" I squealed as he chased me around the room.

   "Me thinks the lady doth protest," he said, catching me by the waist. 

   "Me thinks you need deodorant," I giggled. He pulled away, giving me time to slip further out of his reach. He lifted his arms and smelled his armpits.

   "Jerk," he pouted.

   "I'm just kidding," I elbowed him, grabbing undergarments, a white tee shirt, and jean shorts. 

   "I'll see you in therapy for my broken ego." He began walking towards the door.

   "It's big enough, it'll survive."

   "That's not the only big thing on me, Princess." 

   "Over compensator," I giggled, closing the bathroom door behind me. I heard knocking on the door and slightly opened it, only to be whacked with a pillow.

   "I meant my feet, pervert." He made a noise of insult, and walked away. I was doubled over in laughter.

   "You know what they say about big feet!" He called before shutting the room door.

    I peeled off my clothes, smiling as I recognized Dean's smell on my shirt. His smell was committed to memory, but I know I'd never get tired of smelling him. I vaguely realized his smell was all over that leather jacket, meaning he must have covered me up in the car. "how cute," I mumbled, a huge shit eating grin on my face.

    The hotel soap, like always, dried out my hair and skin. But which ever brother packed my bag packed everything id need: hair products, lotion, deodorant, my make up bag, even tampons. I made a mental note to say thank you to the both of them. Being clean and having clean clothes made me feel almost normal again. Almost. I looked in the mirror and applied some lip gloss and eye liner, eyeing myself before I noticed that Hunter wasnt in the room. He wasn't the kind of dog to run away, so he probably followed Dean. 

    I knocked on their door three times and heard scuffling, someone trip, and then Sam opened the door. 

   "Morning, Sunshine," I greeted. It was strange how a person like me, one who never talked to anybody or never felt comfortable in my own skin, was able to feel perfectly at ease with two adonises. 

   "Sleep well?" He asked politely, his face cautious and concerned. Did he not see me wrapped snugly in his brother's arms?

   "After a while I did. Sometimes I just need to feel something real to anchor me back into reality." I smiled to myself, remembering the feel of Dean's arms, of his face pressed into my hair. But they both were boys after all, right? And the wicked gleam in Sam's eyes was all it took for me to know that he saw the position I was in, and that he'll be saving jokes for when he thinks they'd be best used. If I showed I wasn't ashamed, Sam wouldn't have leverage. Even extremely tall boys love to pick on people. Might as well hand him the bone.

   "I'm glad really. Hey, listen. If you need any-"

   "Can it, Sammy. she's a tough girl. She knows if she needs something, she only has to ask." Dean winked to me from over Sam's shoulder and walked back to the other side of the room.

    He obviously had showered and changed. He now donned a black V-neck under a forest green button up, faded blue jeans, and was slipping a gun into the waistband of his jeans. Normally, seeing a gun would set me on edge, but my insticts told me that gun would be used to save me, not shoot me. I don't have a pretty past with guns, so trusting someone with a gun isnt an easy feat.

   "You shoot?" Dean inquired.

   "Huh?"

   "Guns. do you know how to shoot one?"

   "oh, yeah. I know how to shoot, I'm actually a pretty decent shot, but I dont. Not anymore."

   "A girl that can shoot and make pie? Sounds good in my book." I laughed at his comment. Images of past events flashed through my head. I was going to clarify that I didn't shoot anymore, but I didn't think it was worth repeating, so I gently patted my shoulder like I normally do when I'm nervous.

   "Why are you guys doing this?"

   "Gearing up?" Sam's head whipped around at the sound of my voice. "to protect-"

   "Not that. I mean, I get the weapons. Why are you guys protecting me? You saved me once, I'm just a burden now. You guys shouldnt feel obligated to babysit me. I've been through this bef- i mean, I know what loss is. I can protect myself."

   "You saved us, now we are returning the favor. what, you dont enjoy our manly company?" Dean tried to sound arrogant, but the hurt laced through the crack in his armor. 

   "I didn't do anything worth saving."  

   "You took out all three of those demons without lifting a finger while me and Sammy were too busy getting our asses kicked by Little Suzy May. I'd say you deserve a spot with us."

   "What are you guys talking about? I saw the bodies. You guys killed them."

   "princess, we didn't kill anything. You did. This huge orb of light exploded from your body, and once our pupils weren't being crispy fried, they were dead and you were down. Sam was checking pulses when I got to you." This was crazy. Beyond crazy. Hunter padded over to me and sat on my foot and I reached down instinctively and patted his head. "You mean, you don't know?" I just shoot my head, trying to register everything. "Sam thinks what ever was in that town could somehow be linked to you, or after you. Once we get back to the bunker, our friend Castiel will be able to sort this out." I just stood there, staring and nodding. 

   "So you think you're one of the guys now, huh?" I looked down at Hunter who was looking up at me. "Hunter has been with me since my parents died about five years back. He was a birthday present that arrived a day or two after they were gone," i explained. 

  "that must have been tough, but at least you had Hunter." Sam looked at me with those puppy eyes that should be registered as weapons. 

  "well, Hunter normally doesn't take to other people or let people to close to me. He must really like you." the smile didn't quite reach my eyes, but no one noticed. 

   "Good judge of character is what I say," Dean chimed while walking over to a table and retrieving a bag. "You're not vegetarian, are you? While you were taking an hour long shower, me and Killer walked over to the diner and picked up food." 

   "Hey, you can't just go renaming my dog just because you think you're the Dog Whisperer." He handed me a bag with a pork roll sandwich inside and I could feel the saliva pool in my mouth. "And no, I'm not a vegetarian. I love meat," I wagged my eyebrows at Sam, who cleared his throat and let out a chuckle.

   "Should we head to the bunker?" Sam spoke up, averting his eyes from mine and addressing Dean.

   "tally-ho!" Dean yelled.  

   "Tally-ho," i agreed as all four of us walked out way to the impala.

 


	4. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a room -more like cell- alone. What is happening, and what will be revealed?

    The impala was the same as yesterday, just as awesome. I found Dean's leather jacket and draped it over me, taking care to avoid getting dog hair all over it. Dean had reluctantly agreed to let Hunter into the cab of the car. I breathed in the scent, instantly calming myself.

   "You're going to like Cas," Sam offered. "He's an angel. No really, a real angel."

   "Like say your prayers, harp, cherub angel?"

   "No, more like a porn watching angel in a trench coat," Dean stated.

   "what?"

   "You'll see."

 

    Walking up to the door way of the bunker felt like a monumental step. Once i crossed that threshold, I was leaving the past behind and starting a new chapter. But it felt oddly like coming home.

    A man in a trench coat with beautiful blue eyes began walking towards us as we entered, followed by an Asian male that looked almost scared. 

   "Hello dean, Sam. Is this the girl you mentioned on the phone." His voice was rough as sandpaper, but not in a bad way. 

   "yes, it is," dean aswered just as Cas reached out his finger to my forehead and the lights went out.

 

    Whispering. Whispering turned to crying. Crying into screaming. Blood everywhere. Swimming in it, drowning in it. Everything was tingled red from it.

    i woke up gasping for air as I heard men shouting outside the door. I was in a room with symbols all over he walls. I sat on a single bed that was really more like a medical table. The door leading out was made of metal. I got up, stumbling as if I was fighting medication and headed for the door, shifting my weight against it. No dice. Panic set in, freezing my blood. 

    I'm trapped.

    "She won't hurt anyone, Cas! Let her out or so help me!"

   "Or you'll do what, Dean? We don't know what she is. She could be part demon for all we know."

   "I don't care. I'll take my chances. Why would demons hunt down one of their own?"

   "We don't know anything about this girl, Dean." 

   "Check me," I called through the door. The metal was cold against my face. 

   "What?" Cas's voice rang from behind the door.

   "You're an angel, right? You have heavenly sight of Jedi powers or something. Check me."

   "The process would be painful and would require me touching your soul. It's a very delicate, painful procedure."

   "Not as painful as what I've been through," I finished as I backed away from the door. In came all three men, gloriously tall.  Dean locked eyes with me and ran over, hugging me close to him. 

   "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I had no idea-"

   "I understand."

   "you do?" Cas's voice answered me and I swung around to meet his gaze. 

   "Yes. You just want to be safe, and if this is what it takes, then I'm in." I was talking to the angel, but I was thinking about Sam and Dean. "The truth is, I don't know what I am. If I'm a-a monster, not only would it explain a few things, but i wouldn't want to hurt you guys. You've been so good to me." I smiled through my worry. It was clear both boys were more worried for me then I Was. I didn't want to upset them more. 

   "(Y/n), are you sure?" Sam's worried face, I was beginning to realize, was adorable.

   "Sam, I've been through pain. I bet I can deal with this." I patted his cheek. Both boys smiled, but it was a rueful sad kind of smile. They'd obviously been through this or seen someone go through this, but either way their faces showed pain. It seemed to haunt their faces.

   "You'll want something to bite on." Cas offered. " you should probably take off one of your shirts." My eyes bulged as he suggested undressing. 

   "Cas!" Both boys groaned and rolled their eyes in unison. I slowly, cautiously lifted up my tee shirt, being careful of the scar on my shoulder and knowing, sadly, that once this layer was off, they'd see it. There'd be no hiding the hideous truth maiming my shoulder. 

   "thank you, this is ideal," Castiel said as I put my tee shirt in my mouth. He said it so matter-of-fairly that it was like he wasn't asking me to undress in front of three men. The cold air made my shoulder come to life with pain , but I was used to it by now. I could feel all three sets of eyes boring into my shoulder. Sam's had pity, Cas's had confusion, and dean's eyes held... Anger? I turned my eyes to the floor, not being able to look at their faces any longer.

   "let's just get this over with, Cas." I sat on the metal bed, not even sure how this works. Cas's fingers trailed up my stomach, gently smoothing my tank top and I flinched reflexively, not used to the touch of a human -or human-like thing. 

   "I hope you are not uncomfortable." I shook my head vigorously.

   "Just peachy." In reality, my nerves were shot to shit, sweat beginning to gather on my brow, and I prayed that my deodorant would hold up.

   "your antiperspirant will be fine. Return your shirt to your mouth, please." He placed one hand on my shoulder and i looked into his eyes, ready to trust him. I white-knuckled the edge of the table for support. 

    Before I could give any indication of confirmation, I watched as Cas's hand entered the skin of my stomach. the pain was so intense it took all I had not to scream out. 

    By the time he was wrist deep, it felt like my insides were on fire, as if someone stuck a burning hot cattle brand into every fiber of my being.  The pain was excruciating and every second passing felt like an eternity. I wanted to push him, force him to stop this onslaught, but slowly he retracted his hand. An almost instant cooling sensation replaced every cell he retracted from and I found myself sending prayers of thanks. My scar would never bother me again.

    When i opened my eyes all three men were staring at me: one perplexed, one worried, and one proud. 

   "She didn't scream; not even once," I heard Dean tell Sam over my panting.

   "Shut up, Dean. (Y/n), are you okay?" Sam looked at me, but it sounded as if i were floating in a fish bowl, and he was merely tapping at the glass from the other side. 

   "What did you see?" My voice came out as a rasp. Cas's face said it all. I was screwed.

   "Something i haven't seen in centuries."

   "Okay, stop with the codes, DaVinci, and spit it out," Dean quipped, walking to my side.

   "She's not a monster, but all the demonic activity makes sense now. (Y/n)," he turned to me, "you have angel blood in you. Only half. You are the product of an angel and a human copulating and reproducing, making you a nephilim. It's extremely rare. The nephilim are the biggest adversaries to demons on earth. The demons mostly kill them befor thru get training. In a sense, you're heaven's weapon." The information he was providing wasn't making any sense, yet it still felt right.

   "So what do we do?" Dean's voice rang throughout the room.

   "Train her. She could be your biggest asset. She has angel blood in her, making her the perfect warrior. The nephilim have been known to acquire substantial injuries while fighting, and heal themselves almost instantly. Once trained, she'll be near impossible to strike down. There is also record of the strongest nephilim being able to heal others, though documentation on that is dodgy at best." I rubbed my shoulder, noticing that the skin wasn't sensitive anymore, and knowing that Castiel had fully healed it. I also instantly knew my blood was the reason I was alive today. 

   "Yes, I saw everything while inside you. You healed that shotgun wound yourself, otherwise you would be dead."

   "Great! No more hospital visits for me," I chided, putting my shirt back on but noticed there was a wet spot. "Gross." Dean handed me his button up and I slipped my shirt off, replacing it with his. 

   "Have you ever even been in a hospital?" Sam spoke up finally.

   "Only once, for my parents." the room got quiet again. 

   "Come on, let's go," Dean pulled me up quickly by my arm and out the door. Two sets of protests faded as we wove through different hallways. "I want to show you around." He burst through a door to a library filled with books. "It's clear you're going to be around for a while, and you can get lost in a place like this. I-I mean Sam still does."

    The library was magnificent. A nerd like myself could get lost in here forever. Dean let go of my arm and I used my new found freedit to wander, picking up books as I went along. Dean followed me at a distance, watching my reaction. I was so immersed that it took a few times of him clearing his throat before I came to.

   "you'll have plenty of time to nerd it up in here, and Sam and Kevin will probably join you, but how about I show you some more?" I nodded, following Dean out the door. He didn't grab my arm or anything. We just walked in close proximity, making me feel safe and comfortable. 

   "And here's where the magic happens," he motioned as we walked into the entry way of... The kitchen.

   "Really?" i chuckled. "Who cooks?"

   "No one," he laughed, running his fingers through his head. 

   "I'll have to cook for you guys. I know my way around a kitchen." My fingers grazed the counter tops, taking in my settings. The cabinets looked untouched, and upon inspection the fridge was filled with liquor and take out containers. "This place could use a girl."

   "well, then it's a good thing you're here to rescue us." His eues always seemed to scorch me. Paging more attention to him then the area, i ended up tripping on a loose rolling pin. I stabilized myself while trying to play it off while Dean laughed hysterically.

   "someone need new feet, princess?" He guffawed. 

   "Asswipe. You will starve." But even I couldn't stop laughing. "After you show me around, I want to go to the store and get food for dinner."

   "I'll take you as long as you don't feed me rabbit food. I'm a warrior, you know."

   "I wouldn't dream of it." I laughed, following him out of the kitchen. 

   "bathrooms are over here, closets over there. Sam's room is right here," be rambled, but I was only half paying attention. My brain couldn't process more information for today. "My room is right here, kevin's is next door, and your's is right here next to Sam's." He smiled. "Well, you gonna open it?" He smirked at me, showing off those hot dimples. His school boy expression was priceless, so i opened the door and walked in. The walls were the same pale color as everything else. But there was a full size bed against the opposite wall with dark blue sheets, gray pillows, and a puffy white blanket. I ran over and dove onto the bed, swimming in comfort. Opposite the bed was a dresser with a 40' tv on it. A dog bed for hunter lay at the other side of the bed.

    The room felt like coming home. I stood on the. Ed bouncing a littme, enjoying the tiny creak it gave in protest to my weight.

   "Beds aren't supposed to make those noises h less there's two people in it," he joked, giving me the eyes. 

   "i wouldn't know," I laughed. It was true. "Still a virgin due to my antisocial tendencies. Never been kissed." I bounced in time with each word.

   "are you kidding me? Not even once?" He looked so completely surprised as he watched you jump on the bed.

   "Nope." Suddenly instead of numoing in the bed I jumped into dean's arms. "Not even once. Thank you." I looked into his eyes.

   "For what?" He asked, holding me.

   "for not leaving when I told you to." I rested my head on his shoulder. Bs let his face in my hair, holding me steady. 

   "I won't leave you behind, Princess."

    Sam cleared his throat from the hallway. 

   "And you! Come here." I pointed my finger at him, and he walked up beside dean. I manuvered myself to switch brothers and Sam hold me firmly. "Thank you, too. I finally feel at home." I held him tight.

   "Well, welcome home." sam wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in the best feel good hug ever.


	5. beating hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are home with team Free Will and dinner turns into a fire with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having a really fun time writing this. I hope you guys enjoy.:) let me know how you like it! This isn't nearly the last chapter, so stay tuned.:)

   Dean and I drive to the store in the impala seeing as I left Ole Reliable behind. I missed that truck.

   "He was a monster. I inherited him from my dad. Lifted, sunroof, KC lights, the works. Had a killer CD collection, too."

   "I'm just going to assume you're talking about that behemoth of a truck that was in your driveway."

   "Watch it, Winchester. Don't knock a girl's truck." I playfully elbowed him.

   "You miss it, huh?"

   "I miss him, you mean. And yes, he as a good time." I smiled, reminiscing.

   "Well, it's a good thing I know a guy that just picked up a truck fitting that exact description with a tow truck and is driving it in this direction as we speak." He smirked as I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaning over to hug him while he drive. I gently kisses his cheek. "Whoa, be careful you minx. Behavior like that leads to fornication, you know." He blushed. Dean Winchester actually blushed.

   "Thank you, Dean." I smiled as I whispered in his ear.

   "So about that pie..."

 

    We walked through the supermarket. I filled the cart, Dean pushed it. We ended up settling on steaks for dinner, along with mashed potatoes and -reluctantly on Dean's part- asparagus. I picked up apples, pie crust, and dough, laughing as Dean's mouth dropped. We got some more odds and ends to fill up the fridge, along with my shampoo and toiletries and actual beverages.

   "We might actually have a normal kitchen." Dean rambled as I picked up herbs and spices.

   "Go figure."

 

    We ended up leaving the store after being here for over an hour, and Dean huffed when I paid for everything. "Due to my inheritance, I have more money then I need," I reasoned.

   "Princess problems," he huffed. He insisted on packing the car and opening my door, making fun of me. Having inherited my parents and grandparent's money, j was set for a while.

   "My father was the only child of an only child, as was my mother. There was no one else to give it to."

   "You poor thing." He stretched his arm across the back of the seat, hand resting right behind my head.

   "I know, right?"

 

    Once we got back to the bunker Sam and Kevin were outside helping us. I guess I bought a lot because it took the four of us and two trips to unload the impala.

   "What did you do, by the whole market?"

   "I don't care. Take out was getting old," Kevin complained.

    Once the kitchen was stocked up I ran around cleaning it, re washing dishes, organizing and even managed to find a bowl for fruit.

   "Whoa. It's like the twilight zone," Dean remarked.

   "You wanna help, Green Eyes?" I called back to him seeing as I was climbing all over the counter, looking through cabinets. "Ah hah!" I emerged triumphantly with two big pots, a knife, a cutting board, and a peeler.

   "I love it when you order me around. I didn't even know we had them," Dean said eyeing the peeler.

   "Someone decent had to live here before you." I winked at him as I set the potatoes in front of Dean, going to work in lightly seasoning the steaks. I looked at Dean, who was ha ing trouble peeling one potato. "Here," I offered, walking behind him and reaching around to grab his hands. "You push away from you, gripping the potato firmly." I helped him get the gesture down. Dean leaned into me almost imperceptibly, and the feel of my face pressed into his shoulder blades set my body on fire. This sensation was new to me. "do you think you've got it down?"

   "I think so," he turned around, looking at me from the bridge of his nose.

   "Good, I was getting worried we'd have to postpone dinner to tomorrow night," I quipped, slowly backing away. I started putting the ingredients for the pie together while Dean mashed the potatoes.

   "Since when are you domestic?" Sam walked in laughing at the scene.

   "Because fuck you, that's why. I'm getting a pie." He smiled a shit eating grin that I found myself loving more and more, and I couldn't help but find comfort in the brotherly rivalry they shared.

 

    Everyone gathered around the table and by God, it looked like a family dinner. Kevin helped me set the table while the others sat there, staring and drooling at the food.

   "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

   "So am I." I looked at at him, trying to convey the happiness I felt. He put down what he was doing and hugged me to him.

   "I'm glad that you said that. Things have been kind of tense lately. You're helping." He let go of me to sit and the only empty seat was in between Sam and Castiel.

    Everyone began to dig in to their food, but I bowed my head in a silent grace, thanking God for literally everything. When I looked up, everyone else had their heads bowed.

   "Rub-a-dub-dub. Thanks for the grub!" Dean said enthusiastically after no one offered any words of thanks. I laughed the most unattractive laugh I could have, practically snorting.

   "Since when did we say-oomph!" Kevin grunted in obvious pain.

   "Play nice boys," I mock chastised.

   "Yes ma'am, "the three of them chimed together.

   "I'm confused," Cas muttered next to me, while eating his food. "This food makes me very happy," Cas remarked staring at me.

   "I'm glad, Cas." the boys all emitted sounds of extreme pleasure wolfing down even the vegitables. If one was listening in they'd think it was something a lot more gratifying then it was. The game changer was when i brought out the pie and begin dividing it.

   "Don't you freakin' think about it," Dean eyes Kevin's fork moving in on his piece of pie.

   "Kevin, you have your own pie"

   "But I need more!" He whined.

   "Tough," Dean teased, sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and laughing at this man child.

   After everyone ate at least twice what I was able to consume the boys demanded the right to do the dishes, which i relented too. I had another surprise.

   I snuck off with my shopping bag of goodies and headed outside. Looking up at the sky. You could see every star. There was a slight summer night breeze that gave me goosebumps. It was the perfect night.

    I began finding broken parts of trees, sticks, and kindling. I found a ring of rocks perfect for a bond fire and set to work it. I figured I had enough for a few years worth of fire. I lit it the ole fashion way; lighter fluid and a match. "Booyah, bitches," I yelled to myself, then covered my mouth, realizing I could probably attract animals. Don't want yogi bear eating all the marshmallows!!

    A few minutes past and I was kind of hoping someone would come looking for me (someone being a muscly, hot Winchester brother with the green eyes).

    As I was walking towards the door, I saw the silhouette of a woman walking towards me. My blood was telling me something wasn't right about her, and at this rate, she'd intercept me before I got to the door. If I ran, she'd think I was scared, which I was, but I couldn't show it. I put my shoulders back to my chin up, try my best to look dominant. 20 feet. 17 feet. 15 feet-

    She was right in front of me.

    She stood taller than me, like most people, with long legs, blonde hair, and a killer smile. She could've been a model if not for the soulless black eyes that Haunted my nightmares.

   "What do you want?" I silently thanked everything holy my voice didn't crack.

   "Your head on a spit for starters." Her voice was almost musical. But it held just as much venom as it held beauty.

   "Not going to happen, lady." I crossed my arms.

   "What? Do you think the Winchesters, the weakling, or the baby in a trench coat are going to save you?" She sneered. "You're all alone, little pig."

    I tried walking past her, but she blocked my path. I swung the heel of my hand up, effectively catching her off guard and smashing her nose in. It was fight or flight, and she wouldn't allow flight. She shrieked, blood gushing down her chin.

   "I said, 'move', bitch." She smiled at me again before raising a fist to strike. I caught her wrist, and at the contact her skin started sizzling, smoke rising from between my fingers. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and if not for fear and anger, I would have gagged. Her face was contorted in horror and rage, her screams echoing through the night. The boys came smashing outside to see me gripping her, her yelling. Point: me. I looked bad ass.

    Her other arm swung, catching me off guard, across the face and sending me back a couple feet.

   "They can't protect you from us, Angel Girl. And when you least expect it, I'll peel the meat from your bones slowly!" She screamed as Sam came behind her with some sort of blade. He thrusted it through her as Dean rushed to my side, examining my face for injury.

   "Try us," Sam said, twisting the blade and releasing her. Her body crumpled to the ground.

   "Not even a scratch," Dean sighed thankfully. "What the hell do you think you were doing out here by yourself?"

   "I was building a fire for us to enjoy. I just wanted us to have fun." A tear threatened to leak, but I blinked it back. His face instantly softened.

   "Next time, tell someone (y/n). Now where is this fire?" He stood up. Pulling me with him, he signaled for me to take the lead and for the others to follow.

   "Tada!" I yelled as we reached the clearing. Sam clapped his hands and prepared to dig into the marshmallows. I sat down on the rock closest to the fire, and Dean sat on the rock with me. His arm lightly touched mine, giving me goosebumps. It just seemed natural to have him next to me.

   "You're cold," he pointed out, giving me his leather jacket.

   "You should stay warm. I'm okay." I argued with him but he wouldn't allow it, and he draped his arm around my shoulder. The temperature had dropped about ten degrees in a short amount of time.

   "Now all we need is someone with a guitar singing hippie music." Sam smiled, probably imagining something goofy.

   "If only we had one. I'm pretty good with a guitar." I kicked a rock as I said this. I looked up and Sam and Dean were staring at each other, then Sam nodded.

   "Hold that thought," Dean yelled, running back towards the bunker at high speed.

   "Where's he going? Why didn't he offer me his coat? I'm freezing." Kevin asked.

   "Maybe he needed to defecate. And you are not of the right gender for him to feel attraction towards you." Cas contributed to the conversation.

   "Ewwwww?" Sam gave Cas the look again just as Dean came into the clearing holding a guitar and panting.

   "I've got it!" He panted.

   "How did you get it so fast? It was literally on the other side of the bunker," Sam wondered out loud.

   "That's why I'm out of breath, dumb ass."

   "She is beautiful," I said, accepting the guitar. It was a Gibson, an old Gibson. The one that's worth a LOT.

   "She needs to be played." Dean's eyes were reflective pools of the firelight, painting themselves with gold.

   "Okay." I hadn't played in a while to be honest, but surrounded by these men, these warriors, I knew what song I'd like for them to hear. I started strumming the chords to a Fall Out Boy song and I began singing.

"When Rome's ruins, we are the lions Free of the coliseums.

In poison places we are anti-venom.

We are the beginning of the end. Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds.

It's all over now, before it has begun,

We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes.

We are wild, Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby yea!"

    I strummed the guitar, my eyes meeting Dean's as I sang the next part.

"Make it easy.

Say I never mattered.

Run it up the flag poles

We will teach you, how to make boys next door Out of assholes.

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now, before it has begun

We've already won.

We are, wild. We are like young volcanoes.

We are wild. Americana. Exotica.

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby yeah! 

We are, wild. We are like young volcanoes.

We are wild. Americana. Exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby yeah!"

    I strummed out the last of the song and everyone was nodding and rocking to the music, but I only had eyes for the ones staring right through me.

   "Wow." Kevin was smiling at me, so I turned to look at him.

   "Thanks, I think." I blushed under the scrutiny of all the attention.

   "You're magnificent." Dean looked at me again. Really looked at me. Sam stretched dramatically. Cas said his good nights, along with Kevin who tripped along the way.

   "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted from the hunt and trip and everything. I'll catch you guys in the morning. (Y/n), thank you so much. For the food, the song, everything." Sam added a wink to his sentence as he rose to full -enormous- height. He hugged me, giving me a kiss on the head and left, leaving just Dean and me.

   "It's been really awesome having you here, (y/n)."

   "Even if my milkshake brings all the demons to the yard?" I giggled as Dean wrapped an arm around me and tucked me into his side, his other hand in his pocket.

   "Just means I don't have to waste the gas to kick some ass." I looked up at him smiling down and in that second, I knew Dean Winchester was a perfect human being.

   "Im glad I could be of service," I said, sobering up. I but my lip and tilted my head back towards the fire. One wrong move and everything will go up in flames.

   "You really shouldn't do that."

   "Do what?" He grabbed my chin, tilting my face up to look him right in the eyes.

   "You shouldn't bite your lip. They're too pretty to endure such torture." He brought his face closer to mine, breaths mingling. My heart was beating out of my chest a mile and minute.

   "Oh yeah?"

   "Yeah," he smirked. He brought his face closer, eyes on my lips. There was nothing but him and me in that moment. The perfect stars even dulled in comparison. For all I cared, they could be completely snuffed out and it would be nothing compared to the pain is feel over losing this moment. "You should probably tell me to stop." His eyes snapped back up to meet mine.

   "Stop."

   "Really?" The disappointment seemed to be chiseled into his features.

   "No, not really." I bit my lip to stifle a laugh. He chuckled and leaned his head down, lightly pressing his lips to mine. It was barely any pressure, his one hand cupping my chin, his other running through my hair. I parted my lips, giving him entry as my hands slid to the back of his neck. I scooted closer, our lips moving faster, my heart beating like a bass drum. Every time his lips moved against mine, it left like freedom, strength. I kissed him harder, my hands moving to his hair as I arched into him. His kisses became wild, and I felt wild, young, on fire. He started leaning over me, deepening the contact. He growled low in his throat as I gently bit his lip, and I got drunk off that sound. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. I lifted my face to peck his lips softly.

   "Wow," he said between heavy breaths. I smiled, biting my lip as I reached for my phone, putting on Young Volcanoes. Why not? It got me lucky so far, maybe it'll make me luckier, I thought with a chuckle. I stood, shucking off his jacket and his button up. I gave him his jacket and grabbed the sleeves of the shirt, using it as a flag and dancing around the fire.

    He clapped and I stared up at the sky, feeling high enough to touch the stars. I spun in time with the music. I spun and spun until I couldn't discern the ground from the sky and two huge hands grabbed my hips, rubbing their way to my back. We rocked in time with the music. He rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes as he rocked us to the music. We both laughed as Patrick Stump mentioned turning assholes into boys next door. He sang some of the words and I jumped in. Slowly the song died out and we just sat there, dancing to nothing but the crickets and our breathing.

   "You can't kiss anyone else like that." Dean smiled, his eyes holding a fire I was ready and eager to jump into.

   "And why not? You know, I was just thinking about finding Sam-" and before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine again. His tongue licked my lips and I welcome him, his mouth and tongue exploring my own. His lips trailed off to graze my jaw, up to my ear, and i moaned softly, rubbing his chest. He sighed my name before making his way back to my lips, his hands massaging my hips.

   "Because it felt too right to be wrong."


	6. I'm only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire, Dean carried you back to your bedroom, but things take a turn.

    the fire had almost fizzled out by now, and we both agreed it was safe enough to leave. Dean reached out for my hand, but instead of simply taking it pulled me into his back as if I were no heavier then a backpack. I wrapped my legs around his waist, stretching my arms and closing my arms out. this is what heaven felt like. The breeze had picked up a little bit, blowing my hair softly. I decided to wrap my arms around dean's neck, softly kissing behind his ear not paying attention to our surroundings.

    We walked through the entrance to find Kevin and Sam just lounging. as we walked past, Kevin clapped and Sam yelled. "I knew it!"

    "You're supposed to be in bed Sam Winchester!" My face must have been Crimson. Dean set me down in front of my door, kissing me softly.

    "I had a great time tonight," I managed to say as his thumb stroked my cheek.

    "I did too. Do you feel safe here?" The crinkle in his forehead was indicator that he was seriously asking me that question.

    "Even more so then if I was at the pentagon." I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him.

    "Good."

    "Do you want to lay down with me and watch a movie or something? Or is that too soon?" I didn't really know what was going on, but I still didn't want to be alone.

    "Let me get changed and I'll be right back." He kissed my nose as he ran across the hall. I smiled and went through the door, needing to get the campfire smell off. Hunter was asleep in his dog bed, but quirked an ear at my footsteps. I took of my shirt and tank top, already missing the feeling of his shirt against my skin. I took off my shorts and replaced them with pajama pants.

    Dean came through the door, back first, humming something While using his back to push the door open. He turned around at my sharp intake of breathe. His eyes caught my own, then they travelled south. I crossed my arms, knowing that it might not help the situation. Dean's eyes grew dark with a hunger that I might recognize if I looked in the mirror. He took a step towards me then came to his senses.

    "Shit!" He cussed under his breath, turning around quickly. He began walking out when I called out to him.

    "Where are you going?"

    "To give you privacy." His body froze at the door.

    "You don't need to give me privacy, just give me your shirt." He turned to me, eyes roaming over my stomach muscles, up to the lacy white bra I was wearing. Slowly, never taking his eyes off of me, he took his shirt off and my eyes wandered over the rippling muscles of his stomach, the chiseled V line that disappeared under his waistband. He had a tattoo on his chest of a star inside the sun. Once his shirt was completely off and he gripped it in his hands he walked over to me, his eyes almost predatory. I reached my fingers out slowly towards his stomach, then caught his eyes. He nodded his head, as if granting me permission and my fingers made contact with the smooth, hot skin stretched over muscle. He stood still, and my fingers roamed, not purely of lust, but of intrigue.

    My fingers raised up to his chest, where I used both hands to explore the contours of flesh. I traced the lines in his tattoo, looking up at him in silent question.

    "It's an anti possession tattoo. Keeps the bad guys out," he laughed. I smiled at him, then ever so gently bestowed a small, fleeting kiss upon the tattoo.

    "Thanks for keeping the bad guys away," I said towards the tattoo, but I meant it towards both. His hands came up to rest on my arms, gently squeezing them but not daring to go anywhere they shouldn't. I grabbed his hands, placing them on my stomach. He looked down at me, confused, but intrigued. I simply nodded at him as he did to me. My fingers ran over his shoulders as his traced the planes of my stomach. My fingers roamed his neck, and his fingers felt my rib cage.

    I gripped his neck, careful not to choke him, and pulled his face to mine, crashing our lips together as his fingers lightly squeezed my waist. I couldn't kiss him hard enough, couldn't touch him enough. His scent was intoxicating, I couldn't inhale it enough. My lips broke from his to explore his neck, dipping down until I felt his pulse against my lips. I gently bit and sucked, following his earlier actions, and I got a nice groan out of him.

    "What you do to me is sinful, (y/n)." His voice was low and gruffy, I dipped my head lower to kiss his chest.

    "I'm not sure what you mean." I looked at him innocently as I kissed his shoulders.

    "Well, you- when I- you see, when a guy- girls can- UGH," Dean sighed, obviously annoyed.

    "What? Just tell me." I smirked at him, my hands roaming to the small of his back.

    "Fuck it," he groaned before he grabbed my hips and bucked his against mine. His arousal was hard and heavy pressed up against my most intimate parts, and a gasp escaped me at the sensation.

    "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He began to pull away, but I pulled myself flush against him.

    "No, not yet, but I want you to do something else to me." I looked into those green pools I've become so used to in such a short amount of time. Already, I'd had so many firsts with this man. Was it love? How was I to know when I had never actually been in love? Was Dean in love? Probably not. He was a man that could have anyone he wanted. What would he want with some freak virgin? He bent down, kissing my lips softly. His fingers rose to my cheeks to softly caress them. Resting his forehead on my own, he breathed in a shaky breath.

    "Not tonight, you minx." He licked my nose and I shrieked. He took his shirt and placed it over my head, gently dressing me. "One thing at a time." My heart sunk, knowing my earlier thoughts reined true.

    "Hey, don't you do that. Don't you dare get that look on your face."

    "What would you want with some freak virgin anyway?" I didn't mean for the sentence to be said aloud, but once spoken it couldn't be taken back.

    "I wouldn't want anything to do with a freak virgin," he said, his face completely straight. I felt this pain deep in my gut; a real, tangible pain almost too strong to be caused by words. I averted my eyes from his, fat tears pooling and streaming down my face before I had the chance to blink. "Let me finish." His hand cupped my right cheek and my eyes found those impossibly green pools of light. "I wouldn't want anything to do with a freak virgin. I want everything to do with thr beautiful, sexy, strong, independent, driven woman that I see in you." I snuggled into his warm, naked chest. "My shirt looks good on you." I heard his voice through his chest, softly vibrating my head.

    "I thought so too," I chuckled.

    "You look beautiful, even with my grubby clothes on you."

    "I love you're clothes. I love this shirt," I hugged myself. "It's not grubby. It soft. And it looks damn good on me."

    "How do you do that?" He whispered in my ear. "Do what?" "Balance innocence with badass so well. One second you're a blushing virgin -in a good way- and the next you're burning demons, kicking ass and taking names."

    "It's my superpower." I turned around in his arms so my back rested against his chest and he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

    "You have so many of them already. It's hard to believe you're anything but part angel."

    "Too bad I'm missing the wings." I cocked an eyebrow up as Dean blushed a little. This man was full of surprises. 

    "I see them." The look in his face almost had me believing him.

    "Only the magnificent Dean Winchester can see wings on the wingless."

    "It's my superpower." he winked with a smirk. "I'm also a certified bikini inspector, so if you ever need help..."

    "Shut up and find us something to watch." I playfully bumped him with my butt, and he spanked me as I walked away. He ran towards the tv to find something to watch while I hopped in bed, laying down under the comfortable blanket. He settled on some cheesy horror movie involving vampires, and climbed into bed, just above the blankets.

    A girl just ran and tripped in the middle of a forest while trying to evade the sinister vampire and Dean kept chuckling.

    "Why did you turn on something that you were just going to criticize?"

    "Because normally when I turn on a horror movie, I'm not watching it." He smirked, then his face straightened. It was like he expected me to be mad at him having other women.

    "I'm not a normal girl." I looked up at him and he kissed me softly.

    "No, you're not."

    "Besides, you already rejected me enough for the night." I tried biting back laughter as he tickled me.

    "So is that how this is going to be?" I ended up drifting off shortly after wrapped in dean's arms with his head on my chest.

 

    I woke up a little while after. It was hard to discern time in the bunker. All I knew was Dean was twitching and groaning on top of me. But not in the way I'd asked for hours ago, but in the way that he would be if he were having a nightmare.

    "Dean. Dean, wake up." I rubbed his shoulders, coaxing him out of his nightmare. His breathing hitched as he sat up, putting his face in his hands. I sat up with him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head between his shoulder blades. Dean was the kind of person you didn't pry for information. You waited for him to offer it. His breathing was slowing, but still heavy, and his heart was racing. I could only imagine the kind of things that haunted the dreams of someone like Dean. I never thought I'd see Dean afraid of anything. I was wrong. After what seemed like an eternity Dean lifted his head and turned to me with a sad smirk.

    "Sorry about that, (y/n)." I kissed his cheek, rubbing his arms.

    "It's alright, I didn't need all that sleep." I smiled at him, but my voice softened at the broken look in his eyes. "It's alright, I'm here. It might not be much, but I'm here."

    "Don't you go soft on me now."

    "Wouldn't dream of it," I said punching his arm softly. "Tough guy." He leaned down and I laid down next to him, pulling him to rest his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his now sweat-drenched hair. I started humming the tune to Human by Christina Perri.

    "Sing to me?"

    "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it but I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, your knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart, because I'm only human."

    "What a happy song," he chuckled.

    "Fine." I started singing a Taylor swift song.

    "God, no, woman."

    "Then stop complaining. And call me woman one more time and you'll never eat one of my pies again."

    "You are a vicious, evil woman." He snuggled closer.

    "You just can't handle me, Dean Winchester."

    "I'm not so sure about that, Princess."

    "We'll see." I kissed his head.

    "'m tiiiiired." He slurred.

    "Then go to sleep."

    "Don't want to."

    "Nightmares?"

    "Well, there's that too," he laughed a lazy laugh.

    "I'll be here when you wake up."

 

    I awoke screaming, seeing nightmares of demons with blood dripping down their chins and mutilated bodies. I sprung up, hyperventilatingf Harry and my parents trapped in my head. Tears streamed down my face and sobs ripped through my throat. Dean was running through the door, fully clothed.

    "Are you okay?" Dean rushed over to my bed, except 'Dean' wasn't Dean. This Dean had black soulless pits instead of the green eyes I was so used to. I pushed off the bed, pinning myself to the door of the closet.

    "Get away from me!" I yelled in the top of my lungs. "Dean! Sam! Cas! Kevin! Anyone! Help me!" 'Dean' got closer to me, and pinned me to the door. "Screw off! When my boyfriend comes, you're dead asshole! Don't you know who Dean Winchester is?" I brought my knee up, successfully kneeing him in the jewels, buying myself time. He dropped to the floor and I opened the closet, running inside and slamming the door shut.

    "Come out here, please!" He yelled. Then a more sinister voice came through the door. "No one can protect you!" I locked the door just before the knob started jiggling. "Unlock the door!"

    "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault!" I screamed, sliding down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest, sobbing and covering my ears. "Dean, help!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue angst!;)


	7. For the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get angsty in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated whether or not I was going to finish this, butI just wanted to take a minute to thank each and everyone one of you who have been reading this. I don't think of myself as a note worthy writer but you guys are slowly and surely bringing me out of my shell. Every time I get a notification of hits or kudos, and especially comments, you make me smile that much harder. Thank you so much.:) you guys are awesome. Let me know what you guys think of this next chapter <3

    I awoke screaming, seeing nightmares of demons with blood dripping down their chins and mutilated bodies. I sprung up, hyperventilating. Harry and my parents trapped in my head. Tears streamed down my face and sobs ripped through my throat.

    Dean was running through the door, fully clothed. "Are you okay?" Dean rushed over to my bed, except 'Dean' wasn't Dean. This Dean had black soulless pits instead of the green I was so used to. I pushed off the bed, pinning myself to the door of the closet.

    "Get away from me!" I yelled in the top of my lungs. "Dean! Sam! Cas! Kevin! Anyone! Help me!" 'Dean' got closer to me, and pinned me to the door. "Screw off! When my boyfriend comes, you're dead asshole! Don't you know who Dean Winchester is?" I brought my knee up, successfully kneeing him in the jewels, buying myself time.

    He dropped to the floor and i opened the closet, running inside and slamming the door shut.

    "Come out here, please!" He yelled. Then a more sinister voice came through the door. "No one can protect you!" I locked the door just before the knob started jiggling. "Unlock the door!"

    "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault!" I screamed, sliding down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest, sobbing and covering my ears. "Dean, help!!!"

 

    After a few minutes I uncovered my ears, digging my nails into my arms and reveling in the silence. The door nob wiggled a little and I heard some clicking. I just kept digging my nails into my wrists, trying to distract myself from his attempts at getting in.

    The door flew open, and I packed myself into the corner of the closet. Sam rushed in, taking in my Appearance. He kneeled down in front of me, holding his hand up distended. I just stared at it. His eyes were Hazel, clouded with worry and possibly fear. Castiel came up from behind Sam, and a look of worry shadowed his face. His eyes were the normal clear blue.

    "Pick her up, Sam," Castiel ordered. Sam slowly inched towards me, and carefully put in one arm under my legs and the other under my back as he lifted me up. he walked over to the bed, and sat down, pulling me in his lap. I cried into his chest.

    "(Y/n), what happened?" Sam's voice was calm, but worry was laced through it.

    "It's Dean, Sam! The demons got him! His eyes were black! Oh, God Sammy! What are we going to do?"

    "(y/n), dean's okay." Sam looked into my eyes. "The demons didn't get him, I promise. First thing I did was test him."

    "What? But I-"

    "You're suffering from a form of post traumatic stress disorder," Castiel said matter-of-fairly.

    "I'm not crazy!"

    "It doesn't mean you're crazy, hon. It just means you've been through a lot of really detrimental things and your brain is having a hard time coping with it. You had a nightmare, woke up panicked, and dean was the first person you saw. It makes sense." Sam put it gently.

    "Oh, holy shit. That means I- oh no. No. No, no. Dean! Is he okay?"

    "Dean is okay. He is just insanely worried about you." He wiped away at tears I didn't realize we're falling. I looked at Castiel for comfirmation.

    "Dean is fine, just as Sam said. I healed him. He only had some minor bruises on his testicles." Sam tried his hardest to stifle his laughter, and to be honest, it didn't seem rather funny.

    "How did you, uh, heal him?"

    "Well, I didn't touch them, if that's what you are insinuating." I looked at my hands. They were shaking, and I had small cuts in the shape of crescents from my nails that had dried blood crusted around them. Just as I looked up, I heard yelling from outside the door.

    "Let me in!"

    "I can't do that! Please don't hurt me, by the way. Cas said no and Sam agreed. We have to calm her down."

    "I can do that! She's my-! But I lo-! But I'm her-!"

    "I know, Dean."

    "I don't want to see him," I told Sam. "Promise me. Please. I don't want to hurt him ever again." Sam pursed his lips and nodded ruefully after what felt like an eternity. "Can I have a little alone time?" Sam set me aside, getting off the bed and towing Cas behind him.

    "But i do not get it. Normally when you guys say you need alone time, you are masturbating. Is she masturbating?"

    "God, Cas! Come on!" Sam huffed, all but throwing him out of the door, a scarlet blush tinting his cheekbones. I got up and locked the door, testing my forehead against it and reveling in the coolness.

    "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?" Dean's voice sounded broken from the other side of the door, and it took all my strength not to run and protect him from the hurt. But right now, the hurt was me.

    "She just needs time," Sam stated./ I heard a soft knock on the door.

    "(Y/n), it's me. Please open. Baby please, I'm not mad. We can work through this. Let me in and we can figure this whole mess out. Please," he begged. I drew in a shaky breathe.

    "Go away, Dean." I called, backing up and running into the bed as images surfaced of the black eyed monster that was Dean. "It's for the best I told myself. Dean stayed at the door and I never heard footsteps indications his absence.

    I stuck my head underneath my blankets and pillows, Dean's voice haunting me. It felt all to real to be something my imagination simply 'created'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. There'll be more up very shortly. It gets better eventually. I promise.:) thanks for reading!


	8. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally realize your feeling for Dean, but are you ready to give him all you've got?  
> Warning:graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me this far. I hope you guys enjoy all the smutty goodness I have to offer, and let me know if you guys like it!! I wrote this chapter listening to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Such a sweet song, and I think it ties in beautifully. Thanks for reading.:)

    About ten minutes later you heard a soft rapping at the door. I stood up, looking in the mirror. I'd applied some lip gloss a few minutes ago and pulled my hair into a braid, thinking 'it's as good as he's going to get.' I flattened the tank top on my stomach, looking down at my scantily clad thighs, rethinking my plan to stay in comfortable clothes. Too late now.

    I opened the door a crack only to be rushed by hands and lips. Dean entered the room, hands cupping my face as his lips met mine in a frenzy of longing and heat. His lips were soft, but insistent, his tongue licking my mouth, asking for entry. I relented, inviting him in. What people normally described as an invasion, I described as a deeper embrace, a fire starting in my core. He leaned down to rain kisses against my jaw and neck, before burying his face in my hair, his breath tickling my ear.

    "I'm sorry. I just missed you." His voice was broken, but I smiled at his words as I ran my fingers through his wet hair, the other wrapped around his neck to hold him close. Both his arms held me firmly against his muscular frame, and I couldn't imagine why I pushed him away. It was in that moment that I knew Castiel was right: I fell in love with Dean Winchester. I didn't care if the feelings were unrequited, but I reveled in the fact that I could feel again.

    "I missed you, too. I'm so sorry Dean." He pulled back to look into my eyes. Tears fell freely down my face. "I never meant to hurt you." His thumb trace my bottom lip and I kissed it.

    "The only way you can hurt me is to leave me." He kissed my forehead.

    "Dean, I'm not good with this. I don't know how to please a man. I don't even know how to keep one around. I don't know anything. I don't want to end up hurting someone or getting hurt. I'm not the normal girl. You could have any girl in the world. I mean, look at you," i motioned towards him. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. I just don't know how to do a relationship or what ever this is." I looked into his eyes, tears still silently falling as I pictured him on the ground writhing in pain, the image that haunted my nightmares. Except in my nightmares, he had beautiful green eyes instead of the black pits I'd seen.

    "And you think I am? I basically ruin everyone I touch, which should be incentive enough to leave you alone and pretend I don't care, but I'm not strong enough to be without you anymore. I'm not the guy to stay around, to cuddle. But I want to be. Hell, I am with you. But that's the point of everything, isn't it? You make me into a better man. Loving someone doesn't always mean you can fight off the nightmares. Sometimes, loving someone takes holding them through their nightmares, feeling their pain, and being able to wake them up."

    "You said 'love' a lot there, Winchester." I giggled nervously.

    "Good. Because I love you," he said, his eyes watering. "I love you more then pie. I've never loved anyone or anything more then I love you, and I'll be damned if something tries to take you away from me. I'm never letting you go." A single tear fell down his cheek, and I kissed it away.

    "I love you too, Dean." I smiled at him. "Shit, you've got me. I really love you." I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him down to me, our lips connecting in a frenzy of love and heat. "I love you," I repeated in between kisses and I ran my hands up his torso under his shirt. I lifted his shirt up and off him. I reigned kisses down his chest, my tongue reaching out to fleck his nipple and he growled, a low, deep sound rumbling through his chest that had heat pooling in my panties. He gripped my hips, holding me away from him with a look of pure lust painting his face. His hands gripped my hips, moving up my skin, lifting my tank top up until he reached just beneath my breasts.

    "Dean, please." I almost begged him and that's all it took for him to rip my tank top over my head and stare at my lacy black bra. I picked it especially after Cas left, hoping it would be my lucky charm.

    "Shit, baby. You're so sexy." He bent down to kiss my chest through my bra, and even though I couldn't feel much through the thick padding, just watching him nuzzle my tits had my head spinning.

    His fingers pulled at my shorts, tugging them down to pool around my ankles and I stepped out of them. He stood back and admired my body. I felt self conscious so I tried covering my breasts, but he reached towards me, holding my hands.

    "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful." I reached for the buckle of his belt, looping it that continued to work at his pants. I rubbed his ass as I pulled them down and his eyes closed. I kissed down his chest as I lowered myself along with his pants, eyeing his bulge. Even through his boxers, I could tell he was massive.

    I slipped his pants around his ankles and looked up. He was watching me with intense eyes, sending shivers down my spine.

    "Cold?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my hand, taking a chance and rubbing his bulge. His hips moved with my hands. I leaned forward and gently kissed his stiff cock through his boxers. "What you do to me is sinful." His eyes were closed and I kissed up his body, peppering his closed eyes with kisses. His hand went to my underwear, and gently cupped my mound. Just the feeling of his hand against me hand me skyrocketing.

    "Dean, I need you."

    "Where do you need me baby?" He smirked that smirk and I nearly came from merely looking at him.

    "Here." I took his hand and raised it to his mouth, sucking a finger in while using my tongue to rub it. "And here." I moved the same hand to my chest, using his fingers and my own to massage my chest. "And here." I brought his hand inside my panties to cup me and he groaned loudly. One finger slipped between my folds and I clutched his shoulders, nails slightly digging into his tanned skin.

    "Oh, baby you're so wet for me right now."

    "What're you gonna do about it, stud?" I sucked and licked his neck and once his fingers found my clit, I ground myself into his hands. I looked at him, giggling. "Good idea." He laid me down on the bed, looking me in the eyes. Then he gripped one side of my panties and literally tore them off me.

    "I'm keeping these," he whispered in my eye. He kissed his way down my jaw, my neck, to my chest and his tongue flecked out to lick my nipple. I arched my back, pushing my chest towards him. He suckled my nipple, using his hands to gently squeeze my tits.

    "Fuck, Dean!" I moaned.

    "That's the idea, he chuckled, blowing cold air over my pebbled nipple. His lips traced the contours of my stomach, moving to kiss my hip bones. I looked down at him as his head dipped between my legs and he licked up my slit, flattening his tongue. My eyes shut at the intense pleasure, his tongue teasing my lips before delving deeper, finding my nectar.

    "Baby, you taste so good." He slowly inserted a finger, stretching me out. "And so tight. I'm going to feel good buried in here." He began pumping in and out of me, and I felt a knot of pleasure forming from his ministrations.

    "Dean..." I moaned. The only thing I could concentrate on was his mouth, what it was doing to me, and how to keep him going.

    "That's right, cum for me." He moaned against my clit, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout my whole body as my orgasm crashed into me, engulfing me.

    He slowed down minutely, helping me ride it out. I rubbed his head, gently tugging his head to pull him back up my body. His lips met mine in a slow, lingering kiss and I felt his rock hard erection pressing into my thigh.

    "Seems like you need a little attention," I giggled.

    "Nuh-uh baby. This is all about you." He still let me flip him over and straddle him, my knees pinning him to the mattress. I kissed down his neck, taking a second to grab his jaw and lick his cheek. He groaned from pleasure.

    I began my descent down his abs, nuzzling and kissing until I reached his boxers. Slowly, I peeled them off, inches of his erection becoming invisible as it sprang free. I licked my lips, knowing exactly where I wanted him first.

    Dean's eyes were closed, so I took the opportunity to lick right up the side of his hard cock, from base to head, before taking it in his mouth. His eyes shot open, looking down at me before his hands came down to my hair. I took him in, inch by inch, using my tongue to apply pressure. Dean was gasping, his hips lightly pumping himself deeper in my mouth. He was careful enough not to completely shove inside my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything more erotic than choking on his man-meat.

    He pulled my face off of him, and I released him with a loud pop. He pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me before kissing me again. It was the kind of kiss that left you breathless, hungry.

    "Dean, baby, please. Fuck me, make love to me. Don't what ever you have to, just get inside me, now." He moaned at my words before gripping his hard on, guiding it to my entrance.

    Slowly, his head pushed inside of my dripping hole, his hips gently rocking back and forth, inch by inch. There wasn't much pain, due to his earlier ministrations. A slight burning was the only even slightly uncomfortable feeling. He rocked until he was full hilt inside me, his jaw clenched.

    "Are you okay?" His voice was like gravel. I smiled and nodded and he bag an to rock in and out of me at a slow pace. I felt the cool of heat inside me again as he gained speed, kissing me as he thrusted and grabbed chest. I rose my hips up to meet his, and soon I couldn't even concentrate of kissing him. We were both lost in a euphoria of moaning, and panting.

    "You're so beautiful." Dean's eyes prices through me, sending butterflies to my stomach.

    "Harder, Dean. Fuck me harder." His hips began to thrust in earnest, making the bed shake.

    "Fuck, you're so tight baby. You feel so good squeezing me." I loved it when he talked like this, and it only pushed me closer to the edge. I began pulsing around him, my climax getting closer. He hand began to reach for my clit, but I snatched it away.

    "I want your dick to make me cum."

    "Oh, shit, (y/n). I love you talking dirty." He sat up, holding my hips and slamming me down on his cock, hitting my pleasure spot and my clit with every thrust. My vision began to blur.

    "Dean- fuck. Fuck! I'm about to cum! I-I'm cumming!" I yelled as my released washed over me, as Dean slammed into me in earnest now.

    "That's right. Oh shit, fuck. Yes, baby. Squeeze my cock, (y/n). That's it. Oh, I'm going to cum." He was panting now, his hips sporadic. I moaned his name, reaching to cup his balls.

    "Cum inside me Dean," I moaned, feeling another climax start to wash through me.

    "Oh shit, almost there. I love you baby. Oh, fuck! Oh, I'm cumming all inside you baby." He called out my name during his release, pouring hot cum inside me and just feeling his release sent me off the edge, my nails digging into his back as I came down from my high.

    He laid down on top of me for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath before rolling over to pin me to his side.

    "I love you, so much," he whispered into my hair.

    "I love you too." I rubbed his chest, already feeling the soreness in between my legs as he leaned down to kiss me. He surveyed my body, and looked in between my legs before getting up, gloriously naked, from my bed and waltzing over to the bathroom that was attached to my room.

    I heard the water in the faucet running and then stop. Out came Dean holding a wet wash clothe, and he came to the bed, kneeling between my legs. The cool water felt amazing against my scorching skin. He wiped off my thighs, all the way up to my center. He kissed me softly as he did so, and when he pulled away, I saw the white rag tinted pink.

    I was bleeding?

    "Sometimes it happens," he nipped my chin before walking back into the bathroom and once again re-emerging. "Not to brag, but I'm kind of big. And you, being a virgin, well..."

    "I'm not an idiot, Dean." I smiled at him as he hovered over me. "That was just my virginity. You didn't hurt me." He caught my hand, lacing his fingers between mine. "I'll never hurt you." He kissed my eye lids. "I promise."

 

That was three months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's MORE. Sorry for what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Just apologizing ahead of time!


	9. And now I lay broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is gone, and you and Sam are a wreck.

    Dean was gone. There was a falling out with Metatron, and Dean didn't make it through. This is how Sam put it as he wrapped his arms around me. He was covered in blood. But not solely his. I crashed to the floor, Sam lowering with me. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. The world behind Sam was spinning. Tears blurred my vision.

    "Where is he?"

    "I brought him to his room." There were tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

    "We just lost our world," I stated ruefully, staring into Sam's eyes. First Kevin, now Dean. "All we have left is us." He gripped me tight, telling me I was right.

    We both stood up, and hand in hand walked to dean's door. My heart was racing, and something in my mind screamed 'run'. Sam gripped the door, and I could tell that he needed a moment to prepare himself. I wanted to run away, to hide, so I didn't have to face the heart wrenching truth. He slowly turned the door nob and opened the door, escorting me into the room. Sam's face was alive with panic, and once my eyes latched onto the bed, I understood why. One question raced through our heads, along with so many others. Why? What? When? How? But I settled for the most obvious one.

    "Where's Dean?"

 

    Days passed without a trace of Dean anywhere. I stayed in his bedroom, sitting on the chair parallel to his bed, staring at the blood soaked sheets. The room still smelled like him, but his scent was so strong I doubt it would ever leave.

    Sam would come in and stand next to me, or sit on the ground in front of me and stare with me. Then he'd get up, and wander over to the library.

    Around two o clock on a Tuesday, something in me snapped to attention. I got up out of that chair, and began ripping the sheets off the bed. I walked to the closet that contained the bedsheets and grabbed out his favorites, the one I was washing to put on my bed, that became our bed. I made his bed just the way Dean would have liked it, making sure there were no wrinkles or grooves, and pulling his blankets taute over the bed. I stood back just as Sam came into view, leaning against the door frame, Hunter on his heels. I walked over to him, gripping his face between my hands. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled at me. He didn't half smile, or smile sadly like he'd been doing the past few days. He genuinely smiled, reaching down to pat Hunter's head.

    In wake of Dean's absence, Hunter began to latch on to Sam and I even more. Dean was the one Hunter really wanted. Dean would murmur things into my ear at night about the silly things the dog did, or how the dog needed a backyard. I looked past him through the hall of the bunker towards the room I was headed towards.

    "We are going to bring him home, Sammy." I walked past him, feet intent on getting to the training room at a speed I didn't know I possessed. I swung it open, the familiar smell invaded my senses. I looked around at the work out equipment, a painful pang in my heart at the memories of Dean working out, his muscles pulling on the equipment, flexing with power as he dominated every piece of machinery. I used to walk over to him, kissing down his shoulders as he lifted, and he would drop the weights to lift me in his arms. Used to. But I was going to get that back. No matter what, I was going to get him back.

    I ran through the motions of what he taught me; the muscle training, cardio, and martial arts, and soon enough Sam took over my training. He was a more sympathetic teacher, giving breaks, asking for things instead of barking out orders, and giving compliments when I did something right. In other words, the complete opposite of Dean.

    Dean knew what I could do, and expected it from me. He wouldn't accept anything less. "The monsters trying to kill you won't give you a break," he would bark out. But afterwards, he'd always kiss me softly, or smile at me, and that's all he had to say. Dean and I rarely had to say much to each other. The simple touch of a hand could say volumes, just as a kiss, or a glance. We just got each other.

    I huffed in exhausted as I plopped down on the mat and propped myself up on my elbows. Sam flopped down beside me, laying down on his back and putting his hands under his head.

    "I think I may have found a lead." He turned his head to look at me as I stared down at him.

    "Then what are we waiting for?" I jumped up, my exhaustion vanishing. Electric surged through me, wiping away the fatigue from my muscles. As my training went on, I noticed that I could rejuvenate myself pretty quickly, and Castiel said it was simply my body getting stronger and more accustomed to battle. Until now, I chalked it up to Dean being so close to me, but now I knew. I was was stronger. Which is exactly why I could bring him home.

    "I can't just bounce back after four hours of training like you can, duh. You're like the energizer bunny on steroids," he chuckled. "I'll need sleep, and-"

    "I'll drive. You sleep. Hunter will sleep with you." At the mention of his name, Hunter came padding into the room, standing above Sam, then flopped down across his stomach. Sam let out a loud grunt, running his fingers through Hunter's hair and hugging him close. "See? He's ready to go." Sam rolled his eyes, biting his lip. "What?"

    "I see why you and my brother were perfect for each other. Neither one listens to me." Hunter got up, and Sam stood up next. He smiled down at me before turning around with a resigned huff. "I'll get my things packed and get Baby ready. I squealed in delight at the thought of a road trip with Baby, having a good feeling about this trip.

    "I'm driving!" I sang and he just laughed, but we both knew I would be the one doing most -if not all- of the driving.


	10. When I'm cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the chapters being so short, but it seems easiest to transition through out this story this way. I'd really like to thank one very special reader who has given me nothing but words of encouragement. Thank you so much! You know who you are!;)

    I walked to the garage, all energized as I opened the door. Baby was right there where we left her, all beauty and black paint. I ran my hand along her curves, the curves Dean loved even more then mine sometimes. I bit back tears, knowing this was Dean's pride and joy and for right now, this was the closest I could get.

    "I'll get your man back soon," I whispered, planting a kiss on her hood. She was a beauty, and in top shape. In a different life, Dean could have been a mechanic. Remembering the sight of him sweaty and dirty, working on his baby while I sat back admiring sent a pang of pain through my chest. The pain of missing Dean was becoming physical. I'd began digging my nails into my arms whenever the pain got to be too much, and once I felt blood I pulled back, relief flooding my body. I knew Dean would kill me, yell at me, but that was better then what I was going through now. Sam drowned himself in alcohol and books. Hey, everyone is different.

    "You alright?" Sam's voice broke me away from dangerous thoughts as hunter came with him, ready to jump into the impala. Sam was holding three bags and his computer bag, and I knew he went to my room to grab my things as well.

    "You're so good to me, Sam." I sighed, acting like a damsel in distress. He rolled his eyes and called me a punk before throwing the bags in the trunk and letting him and Hunter into the impala.

    I hopped in the driver side, keys in hand, and rubbed my hands along the steering wheel. The familiar groves felt like coming home. I slid the key into the ignition and rejoiced as she came to life with a fierce growl.

    I looked over at Old Reliable, gathering dust. My heart broke a little, but right now I needed the impala.

   

    The car ride was nice. Sam talked to me about random things; his childhood, silly things him and Dean used to do as kids, silly things Sam and Dean did just recently. Apparently Dean was a pro with itching powder.

 **Is**.

Dean _**is**_. I mentally kicked myself for using the past tense. Dean is alright. He's Dean fucking Winchester for crying out loud.

    Sam fell asleep and Hunter lay on the back seat, asleep too. The both of them abandoned me, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

    My mind involuntarily snapped back to the bloodied sheets, the empty, deep pit inside me opening me up to swallow me hole again. I bit my lip to stifle a sob.

    We only had thirty miles to go. I could do this.

    Dean is dead.

    Someone stole his body. My mind snapped like a rubber band and I nearly missed the turn in the road. Sam didn't budge though, so I took that with relief.

    What will you find but a broken body?

    My inner voice snarled at me.

    You couldn't even keep Dean alive. You kill everything you love just by loving them.

    I wiped my face, trying my best to keep my vision from blurring. I dug my nails into my arm, harder then I'd ever done, but nothing was helping. I slid my hand between the seat and the door to the knife Dean always kept there. I pressed the button, causing it to flip up and slowly, softly dragged the knife against the soft flesh of my wrist.

    The voice in my head quieted and my tears stopped. I breathed in a sigh of relief, returning the knife to its rightful place and snuck a glance at my wrist. It was bleeding a little, but the sight of my own blood, calmed me down. Instead of seeing Dean's blood, it was my own.

    I looked towards the road with conviction. I'd find Dean Winchester, bring him home, and bury him. And maybe myself after I was done.

    I glanced over at Sam. He lay there sleeping. His face looked years younger, and much softer without the worry lines and sadness. I reached over to brush the hair out of his face and he smiled a little bit.

    I realized then that I couldn't bury myself with Dean, because someone still needed me. Two people, and they were in the car right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that some of the material in the next chapters to come are real issues that I, and others, have struggled with. If it gets to be too much to handle, please, let me know. Also, if any of you struggle with self harm, in any way shape or form, just know I think you are beautiful and special, and that I'm here for you no matter what. I love you guys!


	11. Everything Has Changed

    I checked into a small, run down looking hotel that faintly reminded me of the one of first stayed in with Sam and Dean. Sam and hunter were still asleep in the car, so I took the initiative to go to the office.

    "Hi, Sir." I stared at the back of a man's head. He was wearing a ball cap and a black sweatshirt. Something about him set off the familiar pulsing throughout my body. Either a demon was close, or the demon was him. "Excuse me," I tried again while pulling out my knife, not making a sound. He whipped around, my knife clattering to the floor.

    "Dean," I breathed. And it was Dean in all his glory. There wasn't a scratch on him, but something was fundamentally wrong with him. He looked just as I remembered, albeit his hair was getting a little longer. He smirked, and there was an edge to it, not soft like it used to be, but sharp like the knife I just dropped.

    "Miss me?" He stepped forward. "Oh, I bet you did. What? Are you and Sam mindlessly searching for me, driven by grief and longing?" I didn't know how to respond, so I simply shook my head. "That's what I thought. So now that you 'found me', what are you going to do with me? Hopefully something kinky." His eyes went from green to onyx, black completely engulfing them. I stepped back, confused yet seeing everything clearly. The mark. Dean.

    "Your a demon." The words hit me like a truck.

    "BINGO!" He bellowed, throwing his head back in laughter. Then he stopped to look at me. "What? You don't like? Oh baby, the things I could do to you like this. I'm not going to lie, I've been with others while we are apart. I'm a real monster in the sheets now. Wanna give it a whirl?" This was not my Dean. My Dean loved me more than anything, would never cheat on me. "Don't worry, I haven't taken any virgins. I prefer women with experience, now. Not any silly virgins." Tears streamed down my face as he smiled at my pain.

    "You bastard." I felt a huge pulse in the center of my chest. I was filled with rage, and I needed to let it loose. Dean's eyes faltered, his face momentarily losing his confidence.

    "No need to get worked up, baby. I know you brought Sammy. He's asleep, right?" He cleared his throat. "I did love you once. But now, hell, I love me. I'm stronger, faster, better."

    "You can't mean that. DEAN! You're the same thing we used to hunt, the same thing you were trained to kill! We can fix this. I don't know how, but we can! Just let me bring you home." I pleaded with him, but he just laughed.

    "You're pathetic! 'Oh, Dean! Let me bring you home. Let me save you'. I like being this way! Stop hunting, stop following me. We are over." He moved in until he was just a breath away from me. "I don't love you. I don't love Sammy. There's only me. He walked out the door of the office and I followed him.

    "Dean! What are you doing?" I yelled to him as he walked towards the impala. "Dean!"

    "I have to convince you to stay away, don't i? Otherwise, you and Sammy will just keep tailing me, and we can't have that." He stopped at the driver side door and Hunter went crazy, barking and snarling at Dean.

    He opened the door and Hunter lunged at him, sinking his teeth into dean's arm as Sam burst out the passenger's side door.

    "Dean stop!" I yelled, trying to stop him from punching hunter. "You'll kill him!" Hunter backed off with a loud cry, and Dean advanced towards him.

    Sam grabbed onto Dean, trying to distract him. Dean landed a punch, Effectively breaking Sam's nose. Sam flew back, blood pouring from his nose and Dean yelled as Hunter was back at it.

    I jumped in front of Dean and he shoved me roughly, causing me to smack my head on the side of the impala. Blood slowly trickled against my forehead. Dean kicked Hunter in the ribs, and I heard a loud crack and a yelp. I shot at Dean, punching him in the jaw.

    "Awh, baby. I like it when you play rough." He tried grabbing me, but I was too fast. I was angry. I kicked out, cracking his rib like he had done to hunter. He grimaced in pain, but came at me. He gripped me by the throat, lifting me in the air. My feet couldn't touch the ground, so I couldn't gain leverage. I stared into dean's eyes, and I saw a light against the black reflective pools.

    "Dean! Let her go!" Sam was running over.

    "Sam, check on Hunter! Get him out of here to a vet! I'll be fine!"

    "Yeah Sam, let the adults talk." Sam nodded at me before getting hunter and taking the impala. "Now that we're alone, let's talk about us."

    "Fuck you." I spat in his face. He grimaced, his face giving a flare of evil I never thought I'd see in him.

    "If you want it rough, I can give it to you rough." His hand lashed out to slap me across the face.

    "I don't want jack shit from you." I kicked out, but missed him.

    "Oh please. Don't pretend you weren't mourning me. Don't tell me you don't reminisce about me, hard, inside you. I remember you shouting my name as you came hard. Want to do that again? You can leave Sammy behind and come with me." His hand came up to rest on my cheek, soothing the sting. "I can fuck you nine ways 'till Sunday, make you scream my name."

    "That wasn't you. It was Dean, my Dean. He's dead and replaced by a monster. You're not man enough to make me come. I'll never leave Sam for a demon."

    "I can assure you, I'm more than man enough. Is that what this is about? I've been gone only a little while and you fuck my brother?" His face was made of pure rage. "You belong to me, you whore. That's it. You're not allowed to touch anyone else. Not allowed to fuck anyone but me. Got that?" He slapped me again.

    "I haven't fucked your brother, or anyone for that matter, you arrogant dick. I don't belong to anyone. I'm not a toy, shit-for-brains. You of all people should know what I'm capable of." I raised my hands to his, and heard a sizzling begin against his skin. He dropped his hands and pulled away.  

    "You son of a bitch!" He lunged at me, but I side stepped him. He ran into baby with enough force to dent her.

    "Watch the car!" I pushed him off Baby, punching him in the jaw.

    "It's my car. Remember?" He wiped the blood from his jaw. "You better hope I never see you again, Angel Girl. If I do, you're dead. This is a warning. If I so much as smell you or my baby brother, what I did you you guys will look like a gift. Demons are after you. Not just me, but the big ones. I'm not around to save your sorry ass. This time, I'm the one hunting it." He turned, walking away with a speed I'd never known he was capable of.

    I pulled the gun out of my waistband, cocking it and pulling the trigger. The bullet landed in his back, blood spattering the pavement. But he didn't fall. He merely rolled his shoulders and kept walking. I pulled the trigger again, but he kept walking. I pulled one more time and a quiet tick was all the gun could muster. I was out of bullets.

     I sank to me knees, watching through clouded eyes as dean's body walked further from me, leaving me for a second time.


	12. Just like Animals

_**Dean's POV** _

 

    That little bitch. She got me good. My back burned from where her bullets lodged themselves in my muscles. She was a good shot, I'll give her that. She learned fast, and she was strong, _really_ strong. That's the problem.

    "Aww, little Winchester has a booboo?" Crowley marched through the motel door all high and mighty. I wanted to lay him out. "Let me guess: you went to go pay your brother and the Nephilim a visit. How are they? My guess is in better shape then you are, you twit!" He yelled, actually yelled at me like I was a child.

    "I wasn't expecting her to be able to shoot me." Stupid girl. If she just let me intimidate her.

    "She is _designed_ to kill you, idiot!"

    "I was hoping her love for me would stop her from being able to gank me."

    "Well, now that you got that out of your system, maybe try getting _this_ through your head: she is good. She is made from one of the purest unions you can get besides angel on angel. You get me? She is a demon killing machine, and your training only made her better. Do you honestly think you stopped her?"

    "Of course not. Her and Sam think they have nothing left to lose. But I did slow them down. They won't stop until they 'fix me,' but I'm not going back."

    "We shouldn't be petting the Nephilim, we should be destroying it."

" _ **Her**_." I growled at him.

    "Oh, I'm sorry, did I insult your little whore?" I lunged at him, grabbing him by his throat, by eyes switching from jade to black. "What are you going to do, squirrel? I'm the kind of hell!" I backed off, running my fingers through my hair. Why did he bother me so much? "We need to kill her. He emphasized every word. "She is the one Hunter that can and will kill us, and with Moose and Wings, we don't stand a chance. You just keep dangling your man-meat in her face and getting her more fired up."

    "I know what I'm doing. Get out of my ass!"

    "I'm not some baby in a trench coat that you can order around you peasant!"

    "Blah blah king of hell, blah blah short man syndrome blah blah. Sounds to me like you're overcompensating" I mocked him, which only fueled him more.

    "Do what you want, be as careless as you want, but I'm not saving your arse when she rips you to shreds!" He disappeared to only he knows where, leaving me to myself. I can take care of myself. (Y/n) didn't pose any threat whatsoever. Seeing her fall apart was just fun.

 

"Dean, harder!"

"Shut _up_! No noise!" I picked up a girl, trying once again to erase the mark that (y/n) had etched into my skin. If I closed my eyes and moved just right, I could pretend she was (y/n) writhing beneath me, taking me full hilt, lost in passion that I was bringing her. I rubbed this random girl's clit, trying to get her off as fast as possible so I could shoo her out of my room. She clenched around me, whimpers escaping her lips. I pulled out of her, dick still half hard, and pulled off the condom. Knowing I had her slick on my made me want to vomit. It's not even that she stunk; she smelled like cinnamon, and he looked hot, but she just couldn't do it for me. No one smelled as good, tasted as good, felt as good wrapped around me like (y/n) did.

    "Did you even cum?" She sat up on the bed, looking at me, her breath coming in rasps. At least she'll remember my name, because I sure as hell won't remember hers.

    "Nope. I guess you just don't cut it for me." She looked insulted. Good, I thought. She gathered her clothes, slipping them on with a very un-woman-like grunt.

    "Dick," she called out walking towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, asshole. My name is Cindy, not (y/n)." She tilted her chin up, trying to assert dominance.

    "Don't care. Bye." I waved my fingers at her, giving her the best version of Sam's bitchface I could muster. She slammed the door, and once again I was alone. At least, that's what I thought. I heard clapping come from behind me.

    "'Oh (y/n), harder. Please baby, more (y/n)'. You're pathetic," Crowley snarled. I was still naked and half cocked.

    "Jealous I wasn't thinking of you? You could finish me off, but only with your mouth. I'm not an ass guy."

    "You're an ass alright. Three humans, really? I'm sick of having to cover your tracks. The more you kill, the bigger billboard you leave your brother. Not to mention it's bad for business."

    "Business, schmisness."

    "She'll never love you, not when you're a demon. You do realize that right?"

    "She can't stop loving me. It's not simply a switch you can turn off, no matter what happens to your genes."

    "Do I sense a confession, Dean?"

    "Yes. I confess that I want to break your jaw."

    "Very feisty. Have you ever considered anger management classes? I hear they do wonders." His phone went off then, and he held a finger in the air, signaling for me to wait and disappeared. It's obvious he wasn't done trying to fillet me for having some fun. So what if the world was down a couple more people? It's overpopulated anyway.


	13. March On

Sam's POV

 

   "Crowley. Where is Dean?" I was standing outside the veterinary clinic, while (y/n) was inside waiting for news on Hunter. It's been two days. The doctor says they have to wait for swelling to go down to get a clear diagnosis. How the dog is hanging on is beyond me.

    "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, moose. Squirrel is doing fine. Well, that's the problem. He's doing anyone and anything he wants. It's giving me a bad rap."

    "What are you saying? You want us to come take him off your hands? Your just going to hand him over? No traps or anything?"

    "Fix him and we'll call it even. Oh, and I want off that little Nephilim's kill list."

    "(Y/n)?" I cleared my throat. "I can't make promises for her."

    "What's more important? Fixing Dean or killing me?" I couldn't reply. "I see you've got my point. Nephilim can make an oath, and once they make it they cannot go back on it, no matter what."

    "Fine," I said between clenched teeth.

    "I can expect to see you both in two weeks? And I get to keep the first blade, and bury it somewhere only I can get to it. "

"why in the world would I do that?" My grip tightened on my phone.

    "Trust me, I want that blade as far away from Squirel as possible."

    "Yes," I said through gritted teeyh. "But if you try anything funny-"

    "What? You'll kill me? Come on, Samantha. No one likes a tease."

    And I hung up the phone. Now was I going to explain this to (y/n)?

    A blunt pain spread across the back of my head with a loud thump before the lights went out and I fell down.

 

    I woke up with a raging headache, like the kind you get after two shots too many. A hand came across my face, smacking me into awareness. I was in a building obviously, but a man, a lot shorter then me, was standing in front of me. I tried to move but I was pinned to a chair.

    "What do you wan-"

    "Your brother. And you're going to help me get him." He pulls out my phone. "Who is (y/n)? Your girlfriend? She's probably sitting at home crying from the amount of times she's called you. I should call her and let her down gently."

    "She's not the girl you want to mess with, and you definitely don't want to mess either Dean."

    "He stole something from me, and I'm here to extract revenge." His eyes were laced with hurt and rage, as I tried to pin his face to a name of memory. He called dean's number, and I could hear the phone pick up and Dean answer.

    "Yeah, hi, Dean Winchester. This is Cole. I have your brother here, he's in rough shape. I've also got a gun to his head. I can splatter his brains all over the pavement, or you can come and take his place. You're choice."

    "I choose to stay where i am thanks. Sammy's a big boy and he can handle himself." He hung up the phone. My captor threw my phone on the door, shattering it into pieces.

    "I told you. You don't want to mess with him. What did he take from you?"

    "My father. Twelve years ago. He killed him in cold blood."

    "If it was twelve years ago, I can guarantee it wasn't in cold blood. Listen, monsters, demons, ghosts, they exists."

    "Shut up!"

    "Sam!" (Y/n)'s voice came through the locked door, and cole hid by the side of the door as a gun shot shot the lock off.

    "Stay back!" She was an amazing hunter, but this guy? Who knows what he would do to (Y/n).

    "Shut up Sam! You dick!" She kicked he door in and Cole jumped out in front of the door and before I could blink her gun was drawn towards his face. "You can't just go walking away from me!" She started her rant and I looked over at Cole, who was staring speechless. "And you!" She wiggled her gun at him. "Who do you think you are? You can't just go taking people, it's rude! My dog is hurt you arrogant dick!"

    She shot right next to his foot, making him hop out of the way and trip. In a flash she was standing in front of him, and he was staring down the barrel of her gun. She was really an amazing woman. ahe could bring a man to their knees one way or another. 

    "I'm.... Sorry? I need Sam to get to Dean." Her eyes flashed something dangerous.

    "You and me both. Get in line." She chuckled.

    "Are you trying to kill him."

    "He's my boyfriend! I'm trying to fix him. What is with you men, just aiming to kill? Life is valuable, you know."

    "He killed my dad!"

    "Oh boohoo! Suck it up asshole. Everyone has problems. I have a dead dad and mom, and a dead guardian, dead best friend, kidnapped other best friend, an angel without grace, and my boyfriend turned into a demon, and I had to run a mile and leave my car behind because I ran out of gas. Do you know how that feels in these clinkers? No arch support! So spare me the fucking details." His eyes burst wide at her words and I had to try so hard not to laugh. "And you broke his phone. I was calling him, you know. You could have answered! You're so inconsiderate. Tell me why I shouldn't blow a hole in you." She held up her finger as he began to speak.

    "Sam, untie yourself. We are leaving. Don't give me that look, you're already halfway done. And you, learn some freakin' manners. Do you know the hell I had to go through to find him? I've got things I have to get done too. The world doesn't revolve around you."

    "I told you, you didn't want to mess with her, dude." I pulled my hands free of the ropes, rolling my shoulders and standing up. We walked out the door, leaving an awestruck Cole in our wake.

    She managed to tie him up before we left and left his phone near him so he could call for help.

    "What the hell was that about?" I laughed hysterically as we Found baby, a mile out, just as she said, but a full tank of gas.

    "If I acted like I was lecturing him, he'd be so confused I could walk out of there. Men don't know how to react when a girl goes off on a tangent. Besides, some of it was true. Who just kidnaps people to interrogate them?"

    "On a good day? Us. There's gas in the car, by the way." We both laughed at that.

    "300 horsepower isn't exactly subtle, Sammy. Baby roars, and assface would have heard her. I don't want bullet holes in the paint. She patted her as we got in.

    "Wow, you spent way too much time with Dean." We both looked at eachother, knowing the pain-love that came with the name.

    "So, where are we headed to now, after we pick up hunter?" She bit her lip, something is always found adorable.

    "The bunker. I've got a pretty solid lead, and want to get ready for it."

    "When you say 'I', you mean as in just you." She looked at me quickly before refocusing on the road.

    "That's right. Look, I don't want you hurt-"

    "Okay." I was stunned.

    "Okay? That's it? No argument, no fit?"

    "Did you want one? Because as I just proved back there, I can sure as hell give you one."

 

Your POV

 

    Sam was stunned silent, but truth be told, I was tired of fighting. Not physically, but emotionally. My heart hurt, my brain hurt, everything just hurt.

    Dean was Dean but he wasn't dean and Hunter was hurt and Sam drove me crazy getting himself moose-napped. It was just a lot to take in. I bit my cheek, knowing I should go out and help him. But when Sam said he needed to do something, I trusted him. There's nothing that can separate the Winchester Brothers, and I wasn't about to start trying.

    Hunter was healed to the best of their abilities by the time we picked him up. He had a couple broken ribs due to the "hit and run", but all around he was a freaking miracle dog.

    The drive home was nice, comfortable. Sam told stories again, I listened. I offered few anecdotes and commentary, but truth be told the only happy memories I Can remember incolve them.

    We made it back to the bunker in record time, parking baby and walking inside. The familiar surroundings comforted me, but also pained me as well. I excepted Dean to be watching me descend the stairs, like normal, and whisk me away to our room. This time, however, I walked myself to our room, feet firmly planted on the ground.

    I lay down, closing my eyes as I heard one of Sam's many phones ring throughout the bunker. The ring died off as I heard Sam mumble something unintelligible.

    My eyes began drifting shut, lack of sleep finally catching up with me. I heard s soft knock on the door, temporarily bringing me from my sleep.

    "Yeah?" I called out and Sam opened the door, stepping through. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me, placing a hand on my hip. The feeling had my jolt nervously, but Sam didn't make a move.

    "Something has come up. I need to go out for a little. Cas is on his way. He'll be here within the next-"

    "Hello Sam." Cas appeared right in front of Sam, causing me and Sam to let out a scream of surprise. "Oh, hello, (y/n). Sorry to frighten you. Again." He added.

    "Right, so. Cas is here. I'm going to go run out. Don't wait up for me. I have the phone I use under the name of Charles Chaplin." Sam kisses my head, an act that wasn't sensual in the slightest, then disappears through the door.

    "Hi, Castiel. How are you?"

    "Feeling much better. Crowley forced grace into, so I'm able to heal myself and others." Hunter came up to Cas, slower then normal, and Cas bent down to touch him. Hunter whimpered for a second, then straightened out, flexing his back as if through a miracle, every injury had been fixed. Then i realized, it probably was. "You should feel much better." He smiled.

    "Now, how can I make you feel better?" He smiled an innocent, quirky smile and I had to refrain from using any innuendo I normally would. I sincerely didn't want to hear about the pizza man and the baby sitter.

    "Can you lay with me while I sleep?" He looked confused by my question. "I haven't been feeling right and can't sleep. I was just wondering if you could use your mojo to make me sleep without nightmares."

    "I can try," he walked over to the bed before flopping down and laying against me, willing me to put my head on his chest. Softly, he stroked my hair, lulling me to sleep.

   

    Black eyes and blood filled my nightmares. But these black eyes were Dean's. The dark room we were in was coates in blood. It looked to be seeping through the walls. The floor was more liquid then solid, again a pool of blood and chunks of stuff bumping against my legs. He was maliciously killing women, children, while smiling at me. His mark was red like blood, and with each person he killed, the mark grew darker. That Mark, if only I could carve it out of his skin.

    He aimed the First Blade at me, walking towards me. I panicked, but my legs were held in place by an invisible force. He slid his knife down my wrist, and I stared at the blood pooling there, unable to move as he raised the knife to my throat.

 

    Sam was sitting behind him, his eyes as black as the pits inside dean's cavities. His mouth and face were smeared with blood, crusting in his hair and painting it almost black. It reminded me or Harry's.   

    I woke up with a blood curdling scream. Blood ran down my arm. I elevated it, looking closely at the gaping gash in my arm. No way in hell could Dean have gotten in here.

    I reached under my pillow either my good arm until my fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife I kept close to me invade of emergencies. I pulled it out, realizing it was unsheathed and covered in my blood.

    "Shit." I looked around for Cas, but I didn't have the time. He burst through the door, panic written across his face.

    "(Y/n), are you okay?" His eyes scanned the darkness as he fumbled for my bed. His shin hit the bed and he bellowed before crawling up towards me, hands reaching for me in the darkness. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine it was Dean reaching towards me. **_I don't love you_** , his voice echoed in my head. I shook my head, trying to shake out the haunting words.

    "No, I cut my arm on my knife." He raised his hand and the lights flickered on. His eyes caught sight of the blood, and he immediately went into action.

    He lifted his hand to my arm, and immediately I felt the pain melt away. "There will be a scar, but-" his eyes widened. "Where did these scars come from?" He looked at me, and I knew he knew already.

    "The life." I averted by gaze, trying my best not to let my voice crack. He wasn't buying it.

    "Are you self harming, (y/n)?" I didn't reply. He gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Answer me. Why are you doing this?"

    "It helps! Okay? I can deal with the physical pain! I can't lose anyone else because besides you, Sam, and Hunter I HAVE NO ONE!" My breathing came in rasps. "What am I going to do if you get hurt or Sam gets hurt? Kevin, my poor, innocent Kevin Solo is gone! He'll never play the cello, or go to college, or get married and have nerd babies! He won't be able to live! I already lost my heart! Dean, our dean, he's gone! He almost killed Hunter, would have killed Sam, could have killed you, and should have killed me, because now I'll have to kill him! But no matter what, we just keep following him because we all know our lives are empty without him! Don't you see Cas? I'm empty without him! There's nothing left in here but pain, and sadness and anger! God, I just want to hurt something until they hurt as much as I do! As we all do! So instead of hurting people I hurt myself." I ran my fingers through my hair. He had to understand. He's known Dean longer, he's feeling the pain. "I'm not as strong as Sam and you." Silent tears stream down my face, and Hunter walked through the door and hopped on the bed, cuddling up to my side. I pet him absently, feeling numb.

    "What would Dean say?" Castiel whispered, his husky low voice softening.

    "Dean doesn't care. He's a demon Cas." I looked up into his eyes, conveying all the pain, all the dark lonely feelings I felt.

    "Not for long." My eyes narrowed, taking in his words.

    "What do you mean? What's going on, Cas?" He fidgeted a little, and I knew that look. He was hiding something.

    "We have Dean. Here in the bunker. We are giving him sanctified human blood. He got out once, but I got here in time before he could get to you. the blood should reverse the effects of the Mark just enough to return him to human form." I got up from the bed, but Cas blocked me.

    "How long has he been here for?"

    "Two days." He sighed.

    "I've been asleep for TWO DAYS?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How on earth did you make me sleep for two days?"

    "I'd rather not say. We are doing this for your own good. Obviously, you can't handle it, so we are. It's working, or killing him, but what choice do we have? Sam is an abomination, and this is just a vessel." He shrugged, motioning towards his body.

    "Take my blood."

    "(Y/n)..." Cas shook his head.

    "I'm the opposite of Sam, right? Which means I have angel blood mixed with human's blood. It's not a heaven cocktail, but it's clean enough." He looked to be contemplating what I said, and shook his head.

    "It does make sense, and it's all I've got." I patted his head playfully.

    "So let's do this thing."


	14. Kiss Me Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
> Tonight don't leave me alone.  
> She shows me everything she used to know,  
> Picture frames and country roads,  
> When the days were long and the world was small.  
> She stood by as it fell apart,  
> Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
> But I won't be the one to let you go.  
> "

    Cas drained about a bag of my blood, in intervals, allowing time in between for me to recuperate. I insisted I was fine, but he made me wait. Seeing all my blood in a bag was disturbing, but knowing I might be the difference between Dean being a demon, or Dean being Dean, I'd let them drain me dry.

    Once Cas was sure he had enough, and that I was able to keep myself vertical, we both walked over to the dungeon door that, on several occasions, has housed many demons.

    Walking through the door, my body instantly froze, and I felt him before I saw him. His eyes, his black, soulless pits, we trained on me and something faltered.

    "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" His voice sounded desperate. "I don't want this! I don't want any of this!" Cas went to whisper to Sam and hand him the bag of my supercharged blood, but Dean was focused solely on me. "You know, after we left our little party, I found a girl. I screwed her brains out. I told you I didn't love you! Why are you still trying?" He was yelling, but he sounded as if he were pleading, as if he were trying to convince himself too.

    Sam came in view with a syringe of my blood, and Dean pulled away as far as his chains would allow him, which wasn't much seeing as he was chained to a chair. "Keep that away!" He roared. He tugged against the chains but they wouldn't let up. Sam sunk the needle into his skin and pressed on the blunger.

    Dean's head was thrown back in a fit of rage, bellowing at the ceiling. Once the needle was empty, Sam stepped back, watching as dean's eyes faded from black, to green, but slowly returned to ebony.

    "Cas! Keep it coming! It is working!" Sam's face was joyous as Cas brought another syringe filled with my blood. Dean growled, showing all his teeth, and proving once again that he was more beast than man. Sam slipped another dose between his skin and dean's face contorted with pain and rage. The vials kept coming though, and he screams began to lessen over the hours.

    "Sam," I called out, panic rushing through me. Dean hadn't moved for the past ten minutes. "Sam! I think we're killing him!" My body was on edge, the lack of blood and nourishment making me feel faint. Sam looked up at me as I walked closer to Dean. I knelt in front of him, noticing his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. I touched his knee and his head shot up, his onyx pits burning into mine. He growled again, his hands trying and failing to reach me. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if he killed more, tortured me, or anything. I was just tired. I rested my head on his knee. So, so tired. Sam came up to his side, trying to pull me away, but I latched on and Dean snapped at him.

    "He seems to be guarding her. It is best to administer the blood without moving her."

    "He's a demon, Cas. They don't have feelings." Sam walked back to get the needle as my eyes fluttered shut.

    "He's more complexed then just 'a demon'. He's in a defensive, animalistic state. He will protect what he feels is his mate. No matter what the circumstance, (Y/n) is his."

    "Ooooo-Kay." Dean cried out again, the muscles in his legs pulling taut, but he didn't shake me off. His cries echoed through the room, shaking through me. I lost consciousness as my cries mixed with his.

 

    I awoke with a pounding headache, splitting my head from ear to ear. I rubbed at my temples as the events from earlier rolled through me, sending electricity all through my body.

    "Shit!" I shot up, then instantly regretted it. The blood I didn't have before rushed into my head with enough force to level me.

    "Lay back down," a familiar, low voice called to me from behind me. My body froze, panic settling over me. I turned around to see Dean's shape outlined in the darkness. I crawled away from him, but he reached out to me.

    "Don't touch me!" I cringed away from his hand and it stopped, hanging in mid air before it retracted.

    "I understand," he said moving away from me. He turned around, standing off the bed.

    "Dean?" He was reaching for something, and I was ready to dodge a bullet when all the sudden his phone light lit up his face, his green eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. "Dean...?" I crawled towards him, running my hands along his features. He held my hands, tears welling in his eyes.

    "Dean, it's you. You're back." My hands ran through his hair, pulling his face against mine as my lips met his in a kiss that was long overdue. He kissed me back, a choked sound escaping him as his arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me to him.

    I came to my senses, reaching around him to grab the vial of holy water. I pulled away from his lips, his eyes till closes and I splashed some holy water in his face. He didn't look hurt, just mildly irritated.

    "I should have seen that coming. Do you believe me now?" He looked down at me, his lips swollen from my lips. I nodded my head, trying to hold back sobs. He buried his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

    "Shhh, it wasn't you Dean."

    "But it was Me. That monster, that was me."

    "Maybe it was you, but it was you without your heart; without your soul. Dean, your heart and soul are what make you the man you are, the man I love, but even without them I still loved you."

    "But how? After the things I did. The things I said. I wasn't lying. I did sleep around." My breath hitches and he noticed, his hold on me tightening. "But I slept around because even though I was a demon, I loved you like crazy. I thought that maybe if I screwed different people, made them remember me, that I'd forget you. I couldn't finish once. I know that's too much information, but I couldn't. None of them felt right. None of them felt as good as you. I had to picture you just to not vomit. I'm so sorry I did that. I can't even begin to-"

    "I forgive you."

    "Why?" His grip on me tightened.

    "Because I love you. You weren't 100% you. You weren't even 15% you. This," I patted his chest, "this is you. With me, with Sam. right here, right now. This is who you are. So we can dwell on what you did under the influence of evil demonic powers beyond your soul's control, or you can make up for lost time, and you can prove that your not that thing anymore."

    "But how?" His voice cracked. "How can I prove that?"

    "By loving fiercely, protecting the innocent from the malicious, by eating pie and working on Baby and laughing with Sam and picking on Cas and loving me. That's how."

    "Holy shit, I love you." And his lips crashed against mine, a moan escaping my lips and he swallowed it hungrily. I leaned into him more, needing to feel every millimeter of his body pressed against mine. His lips ran down my jaw, much sloppier then before. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling of his lips against my flesh. His lips made a path down my neck, leaving fire in their wake. He sucked and licked at the sweet spot, and my hips bucked against his. His arousal pressed against me, and a low groan escaped his throat.

    "I need you baby. After so long of not having, you, I need you." His hands made their way to my shirt and I nodded, at a loss for words. He pulled the shirt above my head, pulling it against his face and sniffing it before throwing it to the side. He lowered his head to bury his face in my cleavage, eliciting a louder moan from me. "I need to hear those sweet sounds you make for me. I need to feel your skin against mine; how wet you get for me before I even get to make love to you." He pushed one of the cups off my skin, before his tongue darted out, flicking my already pebbled nipple. I bucked against him, pushing my tit even closer to his face and he sucked on me, laving me with his tongue.

    "Oh, Dean, yes," I moaned. His hands wrapped around my back to unclasp my bra.

    "I love it when you moan my name baby." He repeated his actions on my other nipple and I could feel my panties dampen with arousal. His hand slipped beneath the waistband of my clothe shorts and my underwear, barely dipping into my slit. He hissed as he came into contact with the liquid heat pouring from me. "Oh, you're so wet baby. So, so wet. And you taste so good." He lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking his finger. The sight of him, licking my juices off his finger, was almost enough to bring me to orgasm.

    He tugged down my pants and underwear at the same time, all his grace gone. Right now there was just need; hot, heavy, lusty need. I kicked my clothes off, tugging at his shirt. The sight of his bare chest had me feeling. I kissed and licked his chest, all finesse aside. I wanted to devour him.

    I unzipped the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down and he shook them off. I slipped my hand in his boxers, firmly grasping his manhood and rubbing him, up and down. He threw his head back, slowly pumping his hips in time in my hands.

    I pushed his boxers off his hips all the way, and licked my lips. I slowly took his head into my mouth, allowing enough saliva to coat the rest of his member.

    "Oh, fuck baby. You're mouth is so beautiful wrapped around my pole." I took him in, as far as I could, using my hands to pump what I couldn't. I slightly turned my head, coaxing another moan out of him. Reaching with my other hand, I rubbed his sack as his hands went to my head. Softly urging me to take more of him. I gagged softly, but found it overwhelmingly erotic. I brought my hand between my legs, rubbing my sex in time with my mouth pumping his. I pushed myself to take all of him inside me, asphyxiating myself on him.

    "Baby, don't push yourself." His hands moved the hair away from my face so he could watch me. I hallowed out my cheeks, sucking him in earnest. "Shit, baby, (y/n), I'm going to cum." He moaned and it occurred to me I'd never sucked him off. I kept at it, rubbing his balls as I squeezed his hard cock with my mouth.

    "Oh, shit, I'm coming baby. Open wide." Hot spurts of his cum shot down my throat and I swallowed him greedily. I helped him ride out his orgasm, taking him out of my mouth after he stopped throbbing to clean him up with small licks. He was still half hard, and I praised him for his sex drive.

    "That was amazing," he moaned, pulling my head up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. He leaned over me, laying me down as his lips descended over my body. He made his way down my jaw to my neck, living marks all over me as he got to my breasts. He licked and sucked my nipples, pushing my breasts together, close enough so that he could lick both nipples at the same time. I buckled my hips, my sex grinding onto his.

    "Not so fast, baby." His tongue traced my rib cage. "I have so many things I want to do to your body, but they can wait." His tongue darted into my belly button, earning a half moan-giggle. I felt him smile against my skin, his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin as he dove deeper. His lips reigned kisses on my mound, before softly sucking on my lower lips.

    "Dean!" I arched my back, my hands running down my body to his head.

    "Where you touching yourself while you were sucking my cock, baby?" I whimpered, nodding my head. "Oh, yes. That's what I like to hear. You're so ready for me." He licked a stripe up my slit, from my glistening hole to my clit. His tongue darted in my dripping wet cunt, stretching it a little.

    "You're so tight baby." His thumb came up to lightly trace circles on my clit, bringing me closer to the best orgasm I've had, ever. My body began to shake with the waves that threatened to crush me. "That's right baby, cum for me, right on my tongue. I want to taste your sweet cum in my mouth." I screamed my release, his words igniting an explosion of passion. He helped my ride it out, my walls clamping down on his tongue as I reached my hand up to rub my chest. Once I was finished he rose over me.

    "Do you know how hot it was to eat your pussy, feel you cumming around my tongue, and see you rubbing these pretty, full tits for me?"

    "Not as hot as feeling you bust in my mouth, and slide down my throat." His eyes flew wide at my response to his filthy words. Normally I wasn't this vile, but I needed him like I needed oxygen.

    "I want in, in your heart, your head, and right now especially, that tight little pussy." His lips came down to mine, softly, slowly, and I spread my legs for him, feeling his head probe at my opening.

    "Then take me." I reached for his member, pumping it a few times in my hand. He was fully hard again, huge. I pulled him to my entrance and moaned as he entered me, slowly, with shallow thrusts. He had to ease into me, being so big in such a small place.

    "You're so fucking tight," he groaned against my lips. "I've missed you so much baby." He sunk in, fully massed. "Shit," he sighed as he waited for me to stretch.

    "Baby, go." I urged him on and he got the hint, pumping into me slowly, agonizingly. "Yes, Dean. Fuck me harder!" I yelled as he began to pump me full of his hard cock in earnest. How did I get so lucky that I'd not only find the perfect man, but the perfect match for me in the bedroom? I rose my hips to meet his as I rubbed at my chest.

    "Tell me Dean."

    "Tell you what, baby?" His eyes were closed, but I forced him back on his heels, straddling his laps as I began to fuck him.

    "Tell me I'm better then any of those skanks. Tell me only I can make you feel this good." I sank down harder on him.

    "Only you feel this right baby. You're the only one for me, both out of the bedroom, and inside it." I began to feel myself get closer to climax as his words caressed my skin. His hands rose to run my breasts, words of praise and filth coming from his mouth.

    "Cum around my cock baby, mark me as yours." I bit his shoulder as my orgasm rushed through me, and he began to pump his hips up and into me sporadically. After a few thrusts I felt him, hot and heavy, unloading into my eager heat. "Oh, that's right, take my load baby."

    "Oh, Dean!" I moaned against his shoulder, kissing the bite mark I left on his shoulder. I milked him for every drop he had, and felt him soften inside me. He laid us down, about to pull out when I stopped him.

    "I just want to stay this close to you for a while, Dean. Don't pull out." He smiled, pulling me against his chest and covering us with a blanket. We were both sweaty and sensitive, kissing each other lightly.

    "I love you so much, (Y/n). You're so perfect."

    "I love you too, Dean." I sighed and my hands moved to cup his ass. "Your ass is perfect too." He laughed in my ear, his breath moving my hair around.

    "I'm never letting you go baby."

    "Good."

    "I mean it. Forever, just you and me. I can't imagine my life without you. I had to do it, and it was the worst feeling ever. Even as a demon, the depression was crippling at best. I don't want to ever have to worry about if you're hurt, or lonely, or if you're not lonely and who is in your bed instead of me. I want you, all of you, forever. Will you marry me?" He looked down at me, and my heart squeezed as reality dawned on me. His green eyes were soft, beautiful, and there was only one answer I could give him.

    "No." His face almost cracked. He liked away, but I pulled his chin to look at me and chuckled. "You're not on one knee, Dean Winchester. Didn't anyone tell you how to propose to a woman? And where is my ring? Hmmm?" I giggled as his face instantly brightened up. He really did love me. He got up, and I reluctantly loosened my muscles, allowing him to pull out of me.

    He walked over to his pants, and I thought he was going to put them on, but he just grabbed a small box from his pant pocket. He crawled over towards the bed, the look predatory and awestruck at the same time. He knelt on the ground on one knee next to the bed, and I threw my legs over on the side of the bed, standing in front of him. We were fully nude, and I didn't care. This was perfect. No secrets, no covers, just Dean and me.

    "(Y/full/n), there ain't no me if there ain't no you. Will you be my wife?" Tears welled in my eyes as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful, simple ring with a small diamond in the center. I nodded my head back and forth vigorously, unable to form any coherent words. He rolled his eyes, but not in the "what ever" eye roll, but in the "thank god," eye roll, which is exactly what he said as he slipped the tinny onto my finger and kissed me passionately.

    We both laid back down in bed. I cuddled up to his side, my hand that sported the ring resting on his chest. He held my hand, lightly rubbing circles into my flesh.

    "This is a beautiful ring." I looked into his eyes as he looked down at me.

    "I'm glad you like it. It was my mothers." Pride radiated throughout him and my heart contracted for him.

    "I wish I could have met her." I kissed his jaw softly.

    "I wish you could have, too. She would have loved your spunk." He chuckled. "Sam told me about what you did to Cole. You are spectacular." I kissed his nose.

    "What can I say? If I can put reins on a Winchester, any man is a piece of cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
> But with my eyes closed all I see  
> Is the skyline, through the window,  
> The moon above you and the streets below.  
> Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
> Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
> When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." -Kiss Me Slowly, Parachute


	15. So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just some smutty Dean-y goodness.:) you've been warned.

   We made love three times that night; we just couldn't get enough of each other. The reunion lasted until noon the next day.

    I had my head on his chest, my fingers tracing the anti-possession tattoo, my lips slightly grazing his nipple. He was still asleep; my ministrations having little affect to wake him up. Then my mind got a wonderful idea.

    I sunk underneath the covers, resting between his long, bowed legs. My hair tickled his thighs and he swatted it away softly. I leaned down, softly nuzzling his thighs, my mouth rising until I found the apex of his thighs. I bit his hip bones softly, and soon was greeted by his erection tapping at my chin softly. At least I had part of his attention. He moaned my name, but when I lifted the blankets, his eyes were still closed. I licked up the shaft of his cock, firmly at attention, and rubbed the precum down it, using it as lubricant. I sucked his head, pulling him into the heat of my mouth. His hands gently rubbed my head, but he was still asleep. I swirled my tongue around the tip, before taking him completely in my mouth.

    He muttered something inaudible as he slowly began to pump himself into my mouth. My hands slid up the washboard abs of his stomach, gently taking my nails over his skin and hollowing out my cheeks to suck him in earnest.

    "Yes," he panted. "Oh, fuck, (y/n). (Y/n)? Oh, (y/n). That's it, just like that baby." He moaned, his eyes fully awake and alert as he stared down at me. "You're doing perfectly. Oh, don't stop baby. I'm gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours." His breathing sped us as he started to twitch in my mouth. "Oh, fuck baby. I'm cumming. That's right, swallow every last drop baby." He groaned as he came hard in my mouth, and I sucked him of every last drop. He tasted amazing going doing my throat, and once he's soften I cleaned him up, moving my lips against him. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me softly. "I love tasting myself on you." He whispered against my lips.

    "I love tasting you," I moaned into his mouth. His hands worked their way down my sides until they reached my ass, gently kneading the soft globes.

    "You have such a perfect body. A nice, thick ass, and nice, firm tits." You'd always been conscious about your body being so... Disproportionate. But Dean made you feel sexy, alive, unashamed. You moaned into his mouth as his left hand went towards your sex and two fingers traced your slit. "I love how wet you get for me. Only for me." Two fingers slipped inside me and my back arched. "Only for me. Tell me."

    "Only for you," I moaned against his throat.

    "Only I can get you this wet, only I can touch you here." He fingered me harder. I was so lost in lust I couldn't respond. "Say it. This is mine. Tell me this is my pussy."

    "T-this is your pussy."

    "Only I get to touch this."

    "Only you get to touch me, Dean." His thumb found my clit and his fingers curled up, hitting my spot just right. I began to feel myself reaching closer towards a climax.

    "Only I can make you cum." He growled in my ear. "Say it, or I'll stop." He pulled his fingers out of me and i whimpered, the loss of his touch weighing heavily.

    "Only you can make me cum. Please Dean." I rubbed myself against his hand and his fingers slammed back into me roughly. "Oh, Dean! Fuck, yes" I bit down on his shoulder as he repeatedly slammed into me, tweeking my nipple and brushing against my clit. "Dean- Dean, I'm gonna-!"

    "That's right, baby. Cum for me, all over my hand." Being ordered by him and his foul words of encouragement sent me over the edge, his fingers never faltering as my walls clenched him. He rubbed my clit until I pushed away from him, too sensitive for touch. My lips found his in a soft, lingering kiss.

    "I love you," he whispered as I kissed his jaw.

    "I love you too." A knock on the door jolted us, and Sam's voice rang through the door.

    "Not to bother you two from, uh, reconnecting," the sarcasm was almost dripping though the door. "But breakfast is ready, and I can't really eat with (y/n) yelling so much."

    "Sorry Sammy! I'm just that incredible." I could almost feel Sam's eyes roll at dean's remark. So I decided to one up him.

    "Sorry, Sam. Ive got a full stomach." I winked at Dean, who's eyes darkened a little with desire at my words. I patted my stomach and Dean almost growled.

     "Gross! (Y/n), not you too!!" Sam stomped off down the hall, and Dean and I burst into laughter.

    "Spending the rest of my life is going to be so much fun, Future Mrs. Winchester." My body pulsed for him, but in a warm, fuzzy way that I'd come to learn was simply complete delight.

    "Ditto, Mr. Winchester."

 

    We got up and dressed and walked to the kitchen, following the aroma of bacon and eggs. Sam was sitting at the table, fully emerged in his laptop and Castiel was sitting with him, staring at his hands. When we came in Sam looked at us, then immediately at my left hand, which was currently enveloped in dean's hand.

    "Finally! I get a sister. Not that Dean didn't cut it, but he never shaved his legs." Sam bounced up from the table, nearly knocking it over in the process and walked towards us. He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a bear hug.

    "Too tight sam, can't breath!" I patted his back and Dean pulled his brother off me, and Sam raised his hands, smiling and winking at me.

    "It seems Dean still has the demonic urge to protect his mate," Castiel called out. "I heard you two having coitus. You were very loud." I blushed fiercely but Dean wrapped an arm around me and wagged his eye brows at Sam.

    "That is the sound of a man and his woman, Cas. The sooner we get you guys hitched the better."

    "I do not understand. What does it mean to 'hitch'? Is that code for fornication?" Deans shook his head laughing and Sam groaned.

    "Dean, stop it." I whacked his arm playfully, and that's when Cas's eye caught the wedding ring.

    "You proposed to (Y/n)?" He asked innocently.

    "Yes. And she said yes, so this man is officially off the market."

    "Dean, now you're just talking silly. You cannot buy a man." Cas retorted. "Congratulations, (Y/n), and Dean."

 

    And that's how the day went. We ate breakfast, and Dean insisted on me sitting in his lap. Then, we watched a dozen movies over and over, all of us as a family. It was perfect.


	16. I wanna spend the rest of my life

   "Today's the day," Sam beamed, walking through the door. I was in my white gown, which was a simple lace high low gown with my boots and Charlie's best hair style (a fishtail braid rolled into a bun).

    We decided to get married at the church I used to frequent when I was small. It was the only real memory I had of my family smiling and laughing. One of the old priests greeted me, instantly recognizing me and congratulating me. Dean was even respectful, trying not to heckle as he mentioned Angels and Demons and 'Lucifer himself'. Such a know-it-all. Sadly, the old Father wasn't the one marrying us, but as long as we got married I couldn't care less.

    Now the day finally came, but as other people describe marriage as an eternal commitment, getting older, 'the' adult step, Dean and I just saw it as solidifying what we already had. I couldn't imagine having anyone else in my life, and neither could he, so the only rational thing to do would be to have it on paper. To put it simply: it just felt right. I didn't have cold feet, and I'm sure he didn't either. That is, until I heard a knock on the door.

    "(Y/n)?" Dean's voice called through the door.

    "Dude, what are you doing? You can't see-"

    "I know! I just want to hear her voice." I smiled as I walked over and put my hands on the door.

    "Dean," I breathed, and I felt the knob turn slightly, then relax.

    "That's all I needed."

    "I'll see you in a little."

    "I'll be the one waiting at the end."

    "I'll be the one in the white dress."

    "I can't wait to rip it off you," his voice was low, seductive.

   B"DUDE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sam bellowed in disgust and I heard Dean laugh.

    "I know."

    "Shut up," Sam retorted.

    "Bitch."

    "Jerk."

    "Boys!" I called out. They both laughed and apologized.

    "I love you, (Y/n)."

    "I love you too, Dean." And I heard his footsteps walking away.

    "I think Dean wanted to hear you more then me." He chuckled. 

    "You look beautiful. My brother is a lucky man." Sam came around, wrapping his arms around my shoulders In one of his famous moose-hugs. "He better hold on to you, or I might swoop in." He bumped my shoulder lightly, showing me he was kidding, but i wasn't so sure. The look in his eyes gave it all away. Did Sam have feelings for me this whole time? Was I oblivious to everything?

    "Thank you, Sam." I smiled at him, slipping my arm in his. "I can't think of a better man to walk me down the isle." I kissed his cheek softly, then laughed when I realized he now had bright red lip marks. I licked my finger, ready to rub it away when Sam's hand swatted mine.

    "Don't. Leave it. It'll show Dean he's got competition." He winked at me and I just laughed, rolling my eyes.

    He walked us out the door of the room I was hiding in, stopping in front of the small double doors that let to the chapel. I breathed in and out, looking up at Sam with a reassuring smile.

    "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

    "I've never been more ready for anything. But what if I mess up the lines or trip or something?" I squeezed him arm tighter and he winced. I loosened my grip. "Sorry."

    "Well, you're marrying my brother, and he is bound to do all of that before you. And besides, the person marrying you both will most likely either make you do that stuff on purpose, or make a joke out of it."

    "Great," I rolled my eyes. "I wish you guys had let me have my input with that decision, or at least let me meet him."

    "You'll love him." He cleared his throat. "You ready?" I smiled and nodded and Sam knocked on the door.

    The double doors opened up the the beautiful chapel, decorated in cotton and wildflower bouquets. Everything was perfect, including the groom waiting for me.

    He looked up as the music started playing and I swear in that moment he never looked happier. Sam led me down the isle, and I faintly heard Charlie whispering, seeing as besides her and some hunters only the winchesters knew, she was the only one I knew. Cas sat next to her and I'm sure what ever conversation they were having was hilarious by the look on her face.

    I kept my eyes on Dean, but he fidgeted a little, and I raised my eye brow. His fingers pointed to his right (my left) and I followed them to a man with familiar eyes, and dark blonde hair.

    I dropped my bouquet of cotton, standing right in the center of the isle, standing at my father in a robe, the bible tucked under his arm. Sam leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

    "(Y/n), you have to walk if you want to see him." I nodded my head, my feet moving of their own accord until I reached Dean, who took my arm from Sam. My eyes never left my father.

    I walked closer to him, tears flowing freely down my face as he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, sobs raking through me as I clutched the man I thought I lost so many years ago.

    "How?" I asked.

    "Good ole Gabe is harder to kill than you'd think. We should know, we've tried." I shook my head, dismissing the last part of his sentence.

    "Gabe? But my father's name was-"

    "Richard. I know, but it wasn't my real name. I had to change it to protect you. They call me Gabriel." His hands held my face as every word sunk in. I had so many questions, anger, and sadness, but most of all, I found light.

    "As in the archangel, Gabriel?"

    "Bingo!" He called out, and stepped between Dean and me.

    He began to read off the tradition sermon, and when the time came Dean and I exchanged vows and repeated what my dad wanted us to.

    "And you may kiss the bride." He smiled as Dean took me in his arms and slammed his lips against mine, bending me over at the waist. The kiss lasted long enough for my father to clear his throat.

    "Okay! Save it for the bedroom Squirrel!" Gabriel pulled us apart, all smiles, but with a hint of warning in his eyes.

    "I love you, Dean Winchester." I smiled as my thumb brushed over his cheek.

    "I love you too, Mrs. (Y/n) Winchester." And he kissed me softly.


	17. Black and White

   "I love you too, Mrs. (Y/n) Winchester." And he kissed me softly. If I died, right there, I would have been okay. How many people get to say that their parents died, their guardian died, only to be rescued by two men, fall in love with one, learn you're "special", get married, and gain your father back? "Just wait until the honeymoon. I'll show you just how much I love you." I smiled at him, already feeling aroused. The things that man could do to me.

    "Behave, Dean." I swatted his arm playfully, fully aware of my father's eyes burning holes into Dean. The reception was beautiful; wild flowers, daisies, and cotton everywhere. Castiel and Gabriel disappeared some time ago, saying they had a gift that needed tending to, so we mingled with Charlie and the few other people there, but the whole time we were in contact. Dean wouldn't let go of me, and I was perfectly okay with that. Sam was on the other side, leaving me in a Winchester sandwich. I giggled at the image of a Dean-nut butter and jelly Sam-wich.

    "What's so funny?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head, trying my best to give my most innocent expression.

    "Nothing at all. Can't a woman be cheery at her own wedding?"

    "That was your evil laugh, sweetheart." I turned around after hearing my father's voice. He was standing next to a blonde woman. She was beautiful, taller than me but way shorter than the boys. I smiled and waved at her, then looked to Dean. He just stood there, mouth wide open, eyes teary as he stared at her.

    "Do you know each other?" I kept my smile pleasant, but Dean couldn't talk. She was smiling at me now. "Well, who ever you are, it's nice to meet you." I left dean's side and walked towards her, reaching my arms out to hug her tightly.

   She embraced me, perhaps a bit stronger then I thought she would. She rubbed my back, her face in my hair as if she's known me forever, and missed me.

    Eventually we parted, a fierce blush coloring my cheeks Crimson. I turned at Sam and Dean, tears running freely down their faces as they smiled at us.

    "What is wrong with you two? Dean Winchester, show some manners and say hello." The lady ran her fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. I should have felt uncomfortable, but her touch felt warm, light, angelic almost.

    "It's okay," she said, her voice sweet. "Hello Sam, Dean." Her smile was knowing, and Dean broke down.

    "Mom," he breathed, walking over slowly and dragging Sam with him. They reached us and she extended her arms, wrapping both men up in a single hug. I stepped back, mouth agape, watching mother and son reunite. I turned to Gabriel, his eyes giving away his emotions. He pointed behind me, and I turned.

    My heart dropped.

    There, about twenty feet away from me, standing in between Charlie and Castiel, stood Kevin Tran.

    I picked up the front of my dress, sprinting as fast as I could to cover the small distance and jump into Kevin's arms. He embraced me tightly as tears fell from my eyes like rivers. He still smelled the same, all warmth and happiness. I let myself cry; this is impossible. Kevin and Mary Winchester back from the dead in one day. Someone must have struck a deal with-

    "Me." I turned around to see an older man, dressed to the nines, smiling at me through thin lips. He was bird like, but his frail body didn't mask the raw power this man possessed. Every atom in my body became aware of his presence. "Death; it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and I took it. Dean ran to my side just in time to stop Death from kissing my hand.

    "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather avoid my wife being kissed by Death." He stood in front of me protectively, exuding male dominance.

    "Is that any way to treat me after the wedding gifts I brought you?" He smiled brighter, unfazed by Dean's actions.

    "But how did you-"

    "I'm Death, darling. Please do remember all that entails."

    "What ever. Thank you so much," Sam interjected, tears shameless as they cascaded down his face. His mom was at his side, an arm wrapped around her younger son; the son she never had the chance to know. I smiled, tears welling in my eyes again. The sight of my boys so happy, of Kevin here, of my father alive; it was almost too much. An arm slipped around my waist, and quickly I turned to see Dean looking at me with so much love in his eyes i was almost drowning in it.

    "I love you so much." His words, though spoken in a husky, low voice, were gentle, full of awe.

    "I love you too, Dean Winchester." Kevin walked beside us, smiling.

    "I always knew it was going to be Dean. Out of both brothers, hell, even Crowley, I knew it was going to be Dean. I'm so happy for you guys." Dean pulled Kevin into a hug so hard I thought he'd pop.

    "It's good to see you with eyeballs, man." Deans voice was cracking, a key sign that his armor was too.

    "Yeah, it's good to see you too," Kevin replied, chuckling. They held onto each other for a few more seconds, then tapped each other's back and released, turning to look at me.

    "I always knew it would be Dean." He repeated.

    "Oh really?" I chuckled. "How did you know that when I didn't?" Dean's face masked his confusion and disappointment not as much as he thought it did. "Not that I mind."

    "Oh, your brain may not have known, but your heart; your heart knew the second he rescued you. And Dean was puddy in your innocent little hands." His lips turned up at the corners, into that Kevin Solo smirked I've missed for far too long. I turned to look at Death, who watched the encounter with a intrigued fixation.

    "Can we keep them?" My voice must have conveyed the desperation I felt because Death stares at me for a couple seconds, then rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

    "What good are wedding gifts if they need to be returned?" He smiled slyly, and that's all it took for me to jump towards him and gather him in my arms. My heart swelled with elation. Dean gained his mother, and I gained my best friend back. Two people that were taken too soon got another chance at life. His bony, fragile arms wrapped around me, hugging me back, but with less luster then I'd given him.

    "You do realize you are hugging Death, right?" He chuckled, obviously amused by his banter.

    "I don't give a shit. I'm so happy!" My make up was running down my face, morphing me into some monstrous looking bridezilla, but I truly didn't care. They were happy tears; this was a happy day. My father came to pay me on the back, and I released Death to turn to him.

    "Is this the happy ending you were hoping for?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

    "No."

    "What?" Everyone said in unison, making me chuckle.

    "I couldn't have even dreamed this was possible. It's so much more than I wanted." And my not-dead father held me tightly in his arms while my husband held onto his brother and mother and my best friend reached for my hand.

    This is true happiness.


	18. Cherry Pie

    "She's my cherry pie.." Dean sang along softly with the radio.

    "Where are we going Dean?" We'd been on the road for HOURS, and I started getting cranky. We were driving through the heartlands of America, in the impala. I was riding shot gun to the most handsome man I be ever seen, yet I could still be annoyed by lack of information.

    "Forward." He bit his lip softly, trying to hold in the chuckle and tensing his stomach muscles for the punch he was so sure he would get.

    I looked out the window, pouting, watching as corn fields passed us, blurring the road into complete monotony.

    "You're cute when your pouty. But you're damn sexy when you're smiling. Why not be sexy?" He asked innocently, and I rolled my eyes. 'Of course he would want me to be- wait. Sexy. That's it!' I thought to myself. My mind went into a frenzy of ideas on how to make this perverted man talk.

    I stretched my arms over my head theatrically, doing as best I could to do a convincing job. "Sleepy?" He looked over at me for a second before returning his eyes to the road and patted his shoulder. "Come on, Mrs. Winchester. Take a nap on me." The gesture was cute; so cute in fact, that I almost forgot the mission. I nodded slightly, closing my eyes as I laid down across the seat, placing my head on his thigh. "What are you-?!"

    But I simply shut my eyes and parted my lips, already feeling his body respond to me. I pretended to fall asleep and after a while he simply gave in, groaning softly as his erection strained against his jeans.

    Ever so gently, I moved my head forward, resting my head right against his crotch, feeling his erection pressed against my face. He breathed in loudly, then tensed underneath me, though gentle enough not to jostle me.

    "Damn woman. Gonna drive me crazy, even in her sleep." He chuckled to himself as his arm came to rest on my shoulder, lightly tracing patterns across the flesh exposed by my tank top. Slowly, I nodded up and down, as if to get comfortable, while I was actually trying to further stimulate him. His hand slowly traced patterns lower, until he softly caressed my breast and I had to stifle the moan threatening to escape me.

    "The quicker we get to South Carolina, the better," he whispered under his breath and my eyes popped open.

    "we're going to South Carolina?" Excitement colored my voice as I looked up at him from his lap.

    "You little trickster you!" He shook his head, obviously upset at me, and I pouted. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. "That was supposed to be a surprise! How many hunters get to take their wife on a honeymoon?" His voice sounded defeated.

    "I'm sorry," I began. "No more tricks. I'll be good the whole ride there. And besides, I don't know where in South Carolina we are going."

    I kissed his stomach softly, trying to convey my apologies. He groaned softly at the feel on my lips on him, and I suddenly realized how to make him feel a little better. I sat up a little bit, but only enough to undo his button and zipper on his jeans and spring his erection free.

    "Babe, what are you doing down there?" His voice was Low, husky. I locked up his erection and it pulsed for me, as if seeking out my mouth.

    "I'm sorry," I said between licks. "I just want to make it up to you," I moaned as I took the head of him in my mouth, suckling softly. A guttural sound fell from his lips as my mouth moved down his erection. he released the steering wheel with one hand and placed the other on my head, gently pushing me down lower.

    "I forgive you. Ah, fuck baby. Just like that," he moaned as I moved a little faster, Sucking harder. He was so hot and hard in my mouth that I knew he wouldn't last long. I felt him turn the car slightly and put it in park as I picked up the pace, Really giving him my full attention. I rubbed at his balls as I continued my attack on him, Loving the taste and smell of him as he entered me time after time. He watched with hooded eyes as his erection disappeared into my mouth.

    "Baby. Ah, (y/n) you take my cock so well. I'm going to cum in that pretty mouth of yours." His hips began pulsing at the same time his cock began piling in my mouth. Not too long after that he spilled his seed inside my mouth and I swallowed in greedily, pulsing my mouth around his softening cock until he became too sensitive and gently pulled me up to kiss him.

    "God, I love you." He kissed my lips passionately, the taste of his mouth and his cock mixing together to form a heady, delicious concoction. I sighed against his lips, incomplete bliss.

    "I love you too. Forgive me?" "Oh, yes. I just might have to get mad at you more often." His lips became more insistent as they traveled down my neck, his tongue softly brushing where my neck and shoulder meet. I rolled my head a little, offering myself to him as his arm round around my waist, slowly inching my shirt up. His hand slipped under, his fingers softly pressing into the flesh of my ribs until he paused just below my bra. I couldn't help the moan that escaped and he growled against my throat, taking that as invitation to slip his hand under my bra and softly squeeze my soft mounds of flesh. His lips softly moved south to the hem of my shirt as his hand gently pushed my ready up. His lips slowly inches the neckline of my tank top down as he slowly moved my breast up until I was completely revealed to him. His lips captured my nipple in his mouth and I arched my back at the sensation, pressing my chest closer to him as his tongue teased the pebbled nub.

    "Oh, Dean." I wound my fingers through his soft hair and pulled him tight against my body. With every flick of his tongue, sensual shock waves ran from where he was connected to me straight to my core, which ached for his possession. He pulled away, softly blowing air over my nipple.

    "Fuck, my wife is so hot. I want to fuck you, right here in Baby." His voice was almost a growl, sending a shiver up my spine. I ached for his possession. His hand slowly worked it's way under the waistband of my shorts and underwear and I was helpless to stop him. His finger met liquid heat, almost pouring out of me, and he hissed. "You're so wet. Sucking me off gets you that wet?" I nodded and whimpered helplessly as his fingers dipped into me, his palm softly tapping my clit with every stroke.

    "Oh, Dean yes!" I threw my head back, closing my eyes and being taken over by the sensations he was giving me. "Oh, fuck." I licked my lips, and looked down to see him watching me, his eyes hooded and his face hover just above my breast. Never taking his eyes off me, his tongue snaked out to graze my nipple. The sight of his hand down his pants, of his tongue pleasing my chest, was pure heaven.

    "Don't close your eyes. I want you to see me; see how much you affect me. See how much I want you." I moaned louder, his piercing green eyes seeing right through me. "Tell me what you want baby." I wanted so many things, but how to vocalize?

    "I-I want you." I rubbed his cheeks softly, pulsing my hips in time with his thrusts.

    "You want me to what?" His eyes held me captive, his fingers spearing into me. I had an animalistic need for him to conquer me.

    "I want -oh fuck yes that feels good- for you to -oh god yes Dean!- fuck me hard." The instant I finished the sentence he pulled my shorts and panties off, throwing them in the backseat as he hovered over me, stroking his member.

    "Your wish is my command, hot stuff." He wrapped a hand around his firm erection, placing another on my hips as he guided himself to my entrance.

    Slowly, he rubbed the tip of his erection against me, up and down, drenching himself in my juices.

    "N-no more teasing, baby." He smirked at the helplessness of my voice.

    "You want me to fuck you now?"

    "Yes," I breathed.

    "How hard?"

    "So hard, Dean."

    "Oh god yes baby. Fuck, you're so hot wanting me." He slowly entered me, allowing me time to accommodate his size. Every time felt like the first time from his girth. "F-fuck baby. You're so hot and tight." He pulled out slowly, his eyes mesmerized by the way my sex gripped him. "Shit, baby. This looks so perfect. You take my cock like you were made for me." He began thrusting in and out, his breathing coming out in gasps. He put both hands on my hips as he began to pound into me, his eyes closed and sweat glistening on his forehead. He began to pull my hips to his, almost cutting me in half with the length of his rigid member.

    "Ohhhhh, fuck baby. Yes." "Oh! Dean! God, harder! Fuck me harder!" His hips became more sporadic and I knew he was reaching his limits.

    "Want you to cum first. Want you to milk my cock." He grunted between words, giving it all he had. He leaned over, his forehead resting against mine as he plowed into me, and I felt that coil began to build.

    "Oh, fuck, Dean, I'm close baby." I stared into his eyes as his mouth went to my chest agin, taking my nipple between his teeth and the coil snapped.

    "I-oh! Dean I'm cumming!" Oh, baby yes!" It was pure ecstasy; Dean writhing on top of my as he impaled me sent me completely over the edge, my walls clenching and releasing around his shaft as he growled in my ear.

    "Fuck, me too!" He cried as he stilled, my nipple in his mouth, as he pulsed inside of me, pouring his thick cum into me, over and over again. We were both breathing heavily, the only sound in the car. He released my nipple and moved to my lips, kissing me.

    "That was amazing," he panted as he slowly pulled out of me. I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded my head vigorously. He reached in the back seat, reaching for my clothes, then looked at me, my breasts hanging out of my shirt and sopping wet sex.

    "I don't want anyone to see you like this, but we have a problem. In my daze, I barely recognized that he said something.

    "Hmmm?" He smiled down at me, obviously proud of how blushed out I looked. He leaned down between my legs and licked a stripe up my already sensitive center.

    "Oh, God Dean! I don't know if I can do it again!"

    "We cant have you soaking through you're underwear for the next three hours, can we? That seems uncomfortable. And besides, why should I waste such a delicious treat?" His tongue plunged inside of me and I wrapped my legs around his head, daring him to move before he finished the job he started. He softly rubbed a finger through my slick, getting in all wet. Ever so slowly, he moved down my pussy until he reached my backside, running his finger around my rim. "There's something we haven't tried yet, baby." My eyes burst open, desire and shock coursing through me like lightning. He slowly inserted one finger into my Anya and paused, allowing me to figure out if I liked it as he continued to eat me out. The feeling was euphoric and soon he began pumping in and out of me as he covered my whole sex with his mouth, expertly bringing me to the brink of orgasm before he pushed me over for the second time in minutes.

    Once I stopped Clenching around him, he softly began to clean me up with kitten licks as I recovered my breathing. Once he was satisfied with his job, he slowly pulled my underwear onto my feet and up my legs, following suit with my shorts. He looked into his lap and, blushing, tucked himself back into his jeans. I sat up, and promptly laid my head down on his shoulder, admiring the strength in them as he wrapped an arm around me.

    "I love you so much, Dean." I placed my hand on his jaw and turned his head to me. "Seriously. You're everything to me." I kissed him softly, trying to convey all my emotions and love.

    "I love you too, but you're just saying that because I gave you the best pounding in the best car." He winked at me, biting my lip as he pulled away. "But seriously, you're my everything too."

    "You're just saying that because I gave you the best road head in the best car." I laughed and so did he as he put Baby in gear and got back on the road, but before he could I screamed. My stomach lurched and I opened the door. "Stop the car!" He slammed on the brakes just in time as I stuck my head out the door and vomited so much, it would make models jealous. Dean leaned over, rubbing my back and holding my hair. Finally, my body quit being disgusting and I sat up and took the napkin offered to me, wiping my mouth with shaking hands.

    "You okay?" His eyes were full of concern. I nodded, waving a hand to bat off his worry.

    "I'm fine. I don't know where that came from, honestly." I smiled, doing my best to reassure him. He kissed my forehead and pulled me close, rubbing my head and driving off.


End file.
